Transformers: Battlemask - the Rewrite
by Hexvar Writes
Summary: Fuchsia Prime was trained in a different universe from her own. Then, she went with the Daleks to save her second in command of the team, Alphabots; lost her memories; doing unspeakable things under the Dalek's control. And when she finally escapes and gets back to her universe, she remembers most of her life. Follow her adventure!
1. Prologue

_***authors note: this is for the information, this is a rewrite of a very old story of mine called Battlemask. this**_will _**be EXTREMLY different from the original manuscript in many ways. this will also connect to the fic I wrote called Transformers: Revival, as well as crossing over with Doctor Who. but enough of that. Before the story I will also include the cybertronain timetable I will be using for this story, and enjoy!***_

_**Astro-klik: – a fraction of a second  
Nano-klik: – second  
Klik: – minute  
Breem: - hour  
Solar-Cycle: – 1 day  
Lunar-Cycle - 1 night  
Meta-Cycle or Joor: – week  
Mega-cycle or Orn – month  
Orbital(star)-cycle or Vorn: – 1 year  
Deca-cycle: – 1 decade  
**_

Optimus Prime paced in front of the door, his whole-body tense from what was happening behind it. His brother, Ultra Magnus, sat in a chair on the opposite side of the room. Next to him, was a bot several heads taller than both of them. His yellow optics staring at the door, as if he had lasers to cut through it. He was the leader of the Predicons, Prediking. On his left side was one of his advisers, a predicon named Moonbeam. Then white femme, being too nervous to sit, was standing beside him.

All three of them were anticipating the birth of a single sparkling. To Optimus, it would be a son or daughter. His firstborn. To Prediking, it would be a future heir to the throne, after his beloved daughter, mate to the Prime, queen of the predicons, Spiral Sapphire. He, as well as Optimus, could feel her paint through their bonds. But there was also, a third bond beginning to come through. The bond of the small sparkling calling out to them.

Ultra Magnus, the calmest one out of the four bots in the room, suddenly got up, placing his servos on his brothers' shoulders, "Optimus, calm down. You're going to wear a hole in the ground with your pacing."

Optimus sighed, but before he could speak, Ultra Magnus said, "I know you are nervous. But sit down before you fall down."

Ultra Magnus nudged him through the bond, ushering him to the chair to his right. As soon as Optimus was sitting, Magnus did his best to lighten the mood, "So, what do you think. A dainty femme, or a strong mech?"

Optimus chuckled, "Knowing Sapphire, it would be a strong femme."

"Indeed" Prediking rumbled, "A strong heir to the throne."

Magnus rolled his eyes, "The sparkling won't just be an heir, you know. It's a sparkling. And what if he or she grows up not wanting the throne?"

"We will just have to see it when it happens." Prediking rumbled once more, "but it will be a pleasure to see a sparkling again. Especially with the war starting."

"We still don't know whether Megatron will go on with his ruse." Optimus defended, "We have to be patent to see his true colors."

"but what if- "Prediking was halted in his words when they all heard a scream, and then the cry of a newborn sparkling.

A head poked out of the door, It was the medic, Ratchet, "Optimus, you can see her now."

As soon as Ratchet was done speaking, Optimus was at the door. Walking in, he could see his mate on the gurney. Her dark blue and silver paint slightly scratched, white spines laying flat on her back. She held a small bundle in her arms, and was purring as she looked down. Looking up at Optimus as he entered, she purred," It's a femme Optimus. A beautiful femme."

Optimus purred back, sending his love through their bond. Sitting on a small chair next to the bed, he looked down at the femme, "she is beautiful, Spiral."

The little femme was pink, with intricate flames on her forearms, legs, and door wings. They fluttered like Spiral's dragon wings as he got closer, her big optics opening to show bright cerulean coloration. She smiled up at her father, who smiled back.

"Ratchet says that she will look more predicon as she gets older. He says that she has a small amount of flight data stored, meaning that her older frames will have wings. She also has a tail, look." She grasped a small, wiry tail that curled around her finger as she showed it to her mate.

"Just like her mother."

"but she has the strength of her father. My dear." Spiral reached up to touch Optimus's cheek. She offered up the sparkling, "Want to hold her, dear?"

Optimus reached out his servos, taking the sparkling. She fit perfectly in his servos. She was so sweet, and pretty. The way she curled up to his chest plates just felt right. A Protective feeling came over him as he held her. As he looked at her helm, he could see a symbol on her right audio. Optic ridges furrowing, he took a closer look. It was a symbol that he shared with her. The symbol of the Primes. She would be a powerful femme someday. He just hoped that he could keep her. As beautiful as a star, and as soft as a song. Giving her the name, Starsong.

There was a knock on the door, and a small yellow face with large, blue optics showed itself rom around the corner. It was Bumblebee, the youngling that the Autobots had taken in as their own. He was closest to the Prime and queen, having been excited to know that another sparkling was coming into the family. Even if he would be going to the Autobot Academy in a few short vorns. Optimus beckoned him in, "Come in, Bumblebee. Come meet your new sister."

"sister?"

"yes. Sister. Come here."

Excited, the little ones door wings went upward in a V formation as he walked over. Optimus bent down to let him have a look at the new sparkling. Bumblebee smiled, "She's beautiful."

Starsong opened her optics, looking at Bumblebee for a good long moment, when the door once again opened. Startled, she started to cry. Large tears coming to the corners of her optics. Bumblebee jumped back, "I'm sorry!"

Ultra Magnus laughed, "Don't be sorry. It was my fault."

Optimus clutched the sparkling to his chest before handing the sparkling back to his sparkmate. Spiral looked down at the youngling with love in her optics. She was happy, her sparkmate was happy. And by the way Ultra Magnus and Prediking was looking at her and Starsong, they were happy. They were all a happy family. But happiness can't last forever.

On the eve of Starsong's third sparkday, the happy family had to split up. Optimus, dreading telling his sparkmate as he walked through the halls of the Autobot warship known as the Arc. His peds felt heavy as he dragged them down the hall, where he could feel his happy sparkmate and sparkling were playing on the floor. Walking into the room, a small, magenta form came and attached to his ped.

Leaning down, he picked up the laughing Starsong, "Starsong, its good to see you."

She little one gave him a quick hug, "Opi! Dani and I played today!"

"I see, little one." Optimus gave Spiral Sapphire a look, turning his attention to Starsong, "Why don't you go and play with Bumblebee. I understand he is here today."

"OK!" as soon as she was let down, she ran from the room.

Optimus sat down, his joints groaning as he did so. Spiral walked over in her typical fashion, sitting down next to him. He took his servo in hers, "spiral. We may not be bale to keep her here anymore."

"What do you mean?" Spiral's optic ridges furrowed as she tried to understand the feelings coming off from Optimus.

"I mean, the war has become too unstable. The Decepticons could find our location and attack at any moment."

"So-"

"So I think we should do what the other families are doing all across cybertron."

Spiral shook her helm, optics flashing a warning red for a moment, "What? Send our daughter to the far edges of space? Why would you even **think** of doing that?"

Optimus flinched at her harsh words, "I do not wish to see our daughter in the servos of the Decepticons. It would be safer."

"Safer?" Spiral backed up, her spines shaking in a warning way, "We can send her to live in the Predicon Empire. She would be safe there."

"Would she?"

"What do you mean?"

"I heard that the empire of the predicons got found out. They were scattered around the cosmos just like the rest of our people." Optimus let out a short growl, "Otherwise, I would fully heartedly have sent her there."

Spiral's wings drooped as she leaned against her sparkmate, draping the closest wing over his back, "I see. Maybe it would be better. But what if we never find her again?"

"I would rather know she is alive and lost, then know where she is and find her dead."

Spiral ducked her head, sadly, she had to agree with her sparkmate. It just wasn't safe on cybertron anymore. So, they made the decision to send her off into space. Taking a large pod, they set out to send her off in the middle of the lunar cycle. All of Cybertron's moons shining bright in the sky as they slowly walked to the set up pod. Prediking was waiting for them, his yellow optics illuminating his face, "You made it."

Spiral's faceplates were stained with tears as she lowered the sleeping youngling in the pod. Prediking, sensing his daughters' distress, opened his arms for her to collapse in his arms. Fresh lubricant tears ran down her face, "I don't want to do it."

Prediking sighed, "It will be alright, Spiral. She will return to you."

"How do you know?"

Optimus answered for Prediking; his vocals thick with emotion. "Because she is our daughter."

He had leaned down, placing his servo next to Starsong's, who grasped his digit tightly. He also had tears welling up in his optics, "she will return to us. She has your resilience. I can feel it."

Spiral joined Optimus by their daughter. She gave the sparkling a kiss on the forehead, "Return soon, my child."

Optimus took spiral in his arms, "I love you. My Starsong."

They closed the pod, which immediately started its engines as soon as it was closed. The three stepped back as the pod rose into the air. Four predicons, unseen from their positions, took to the air. Guarding the pod as it joined countless others in the clear night sky. As if it was leading them, the other pods circled around the joining sparkling, as they slowly disappeared into the vastness of space.

As if guided by an unseen hand, the pod carrying the sleeping Starsong took her far away from the dyeing cybertron. It was a peaceful ride for a few Joors, but then, a wormhole opened up beside the pod. Sucking her pod thought it, the space of her dimension changed. The stars realigning in ways that, if she ere older, would have noticed that they were different. She was once again, lost. But there was something coming upon the pod. And a voice.

"Boss, it's a sparkling pod!" called the voice.

Another voice answered, "Well bring it in!"

The single autobot grabbed hold of the pod as they passed by. His orange and yellow pain scraping against the rough pod. Setting the pod on the ground, he stepped back as it opened. Showing the single sparkling within. She started to cry. The bot picked her up, bringing her to his chest. there was an engraving in the inner part of the pod. Taking a look, he realized it had a name. And that name, was Starsong.


	2. Chapter 1 - Prime

The war on Cybertron had been going on for quite a few years now, Starsong ending up in the middle of it with her rag tag team called the Alphabots. Blueshot, her noble and loyal second in command/weapons specialist was always by her side. He had been since the beginning, as was the femme seeker, Stargazer. Their medic, Hibiscus, was under training by the best medic on Cybertron, Ratchet, and had been a life saver for quite some time. Wreakingball and Hammerthrower, the twins, were pranksters, but as wreckers they were formidable opponents.

Starsong was hoping that this would be the last battle of the war. Everyone was there, the greats of the deception army. There were even a few bots that she could have considered friends, fighting in a cause that would ultimately lead to their destruction. But she could stop some of them, and it would lead to an uneasy peace. There was only one way that she could see to do it. By sacrificing herself, she could make the battle lesser.

Out of ammo, out of ideas, she waited for the right moment to spring from her hiding place and do what she could do. A bot crashed, most likely thrown by some deception, beside her, causing the building to shake. As well as the Decepticon forces to recognize her location.

The blue form of Blueshot looked at her, his white wings sprawled out, and his golden chevron was slightly bent, "Hey, how are you?"

"Trying not to be seen." Starsong answered, "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm just **amazing**, you know getting shot at by Decepticons and such." Blueshot replied, sarcasm laced in his tone, "Hey, you didn't answer my question."

"Yes, I did."

"No, you said **what** you were doing. Not **how** you were doing."

Starsong sighed, poking around in her subspace, "I'm just fi-"

She thought, no, she wasn't fine. They all were surrounded by Decepticons, and there was no way out. She put a servo out, "Hand me a bomb."

"what?" Blueshot's optical ridges jumped up at the notion, "A bomb? Why?"

"Just give it to me. I know you have a spare one in your subspace."

Jamming his servo into his subspace, he pulled out what looked like a home made bomb. Looking around as he handed it to Starsong, "Well, I hope you know what you're doing. Cause we're surrounded."

"Just run when I tell you to run."

"what?" Blueshot looked her in the optics.

She rolled her own optics, preparing herself, "Just run when I tell you to."

"Alright, but you better not be doing something stupid." Blueshot prepared himself to run, perhaps even fly with the way his wings flared.

Starsong's door wings drooped as she stood, reviling herself to the enemy Decepticons. the Autobots were down, she, along with few others, were the only ones left standing. She held the bomb to her chest, calling out, "Come and Get me!"

"Run, Blueshot!"

Instead of running, Blueshot took to the air. He watched from above as Fuchsia kept an eye on him from below. She pulled the pin from the bomb, listening to it ticking. She could see Blueshot shouting, "what are you doing?"

All of the Decepticons came upon her, and the final tick of the bomb went off as she said, "I'm doing what's right."

The bomb went off in a cloud of orange smoke, so fast that no one of the Decepticons had the time to register that she even had a bomb. Smoke, fire, and steam came up from where the bomb was set off. Cybertronian components from the three Decepticons went in all directions, and there was no Starsong to bee seen. Blueshot strained his optics too look all around. Sari appeared on his shoulder, and Stargazer stood by him. As he walked out into the battlefield, he could see the corpses of the Decepticons that just nearly took everyone's lives. Starsong had done it. This was a big step to ending the war for Cybertron.

But did it have to be at a such a cost.

"She's over here!" Called Stargazer, the yellow and black seeker's wings were low as she called out.

Hibiscus, the medic in training, ran over there as well, faster than Blueshot could have managed. But with resolve, he got there in time to See Starsong online her optics. She was in a state. Her door wings were completely gone, as was her right arm. Her audio fins were cracked, and there was a long cut over her right optic. Her spark was exposed, the front of her chest plates blown to smithereens. She lifted up her slightly damaged left servo, "Blueshot. You made it."

"Yeah, like I would miss this for the world."

"Starsong, stay awake. I'm going to get Ratchet." Hibiscus turned, running for the said medical officer.

Stargazer and Blueshot stayed, however, as Starsong continued to speak, "Is the damage great?"

"Well, you've looked better." Blueshot said with a light tone, trying to keep things light.

"No, I mean the city, and the people. Are **they** alright?"

"Oh, Starsong." Blueshot mumbled, "Always thinking of others."

"the city is a little damaged, but its all fixable. And we are down Decepticon threats because of you."

"Yes, but the war keeps going on. I wish there was a way for us to finish the war." Starsong closed her optics for a moment, opening them with Blueshot telling her to keep awake.

But she couldn't. Her systems were winding down, even as she stood still. She could hear Ratchet's familiar footsteps coming up to fix her wounds, as well as the clink of Sari's key, but she somehow knew that her wounds were too great for any normal means. She was even unsure if the Allspark Key could help her. After they left Earth and the war had been revived, she had been surprised at the guts the small half cybertroinan had. As she closed her eyes once more, she thought back to her earliest memories. Those on a different cybertron. In a different world.

But this was her home now. Even if it was one that was so different from her own. Even though, she could feel the call back to her home. Right now, it was at its greatest. But there was no way that she could make it back home now. She was dying, and she did not think that the Allspark key could help. With the key inserted above her opened spark chamber, she could feel the power coursing through it. But it was too late, she was dying.

"Are you too sure about that?" said a voice.

"Who's there. Who calls to me?"

Blueshot was confused, "What is it, Starsong. Who is talking to you?"

"Starsong, daughter of Optimus Prime. Do you wish to return home?"

"Yes. I do."

Blueshot still did not understand, he got in front of Starsong's blank optics "Do? Do what? I don't understand!"

It was like she did not even see, nor hear him as he got in front of her to ask her what she was even talking about. She just stared up into the sky, and her servo slightly clenched at his as he watched. There was nothing he could do.

"Starsong. For your bravery and to make sure you make it home. I grant you a new name, as well as a new title. Arise, Fuchsia Prime Of the Matrix of Protection."

Starsong didn't understand, "Prime? But the title is earned by great acts. I did not earn the title. Nor did I do anything that great."

"You saved the autobots here from the Decepticons, and you will do more in the future that determines your worthiness. For where you come from, child. Primes aren't made. They are born."

Blueshot and Stargazer sot strait up as they saw Starsong begin to glow. Sari, who was still on her chest, was thrown into Stargazer's servos, the Allspark key giving off more power than they had ever seen before. Starsong was bathed in the blue light, and when it disappeared, she was fully healed. But different. She wobbled on her now anthropomorphic legs, Blueshot coming to her side to stabilize her.

A tail wound about his leg, her tail, to help her stay upright. Dragons wings spread out to keep her stabilized. She looked down at the dragon's head decorating her chest plating, Her servos were now sharpened, and she was a little taller than Blueshot, who was already a tall mech. Releasing Blueshot, she took a tentative step forwards, "I…I'm a …half predicon."

"Starsong, what just happened?"

"Yeah, and where's my key?" Sari demanded, stomping her foot on the ground.

Starsong felt her chest plates open, reviling the key still imbedded in the socket above her spark chamber. There was something over her spark, protecting it. Starsong knew that it must be her matrix. As she took the key from its socket, she also realized that her name wasn't Starsong anymore.

As she handed the key to Sari, she said, "My name is no longer Starsong."

She looked at Blueshot square in the optics, "My name is Fuchsia Prime."


	3. Chapter 2 - Capture

It had only been three vorns since Fuchsia Prime, Blueshot, and Stargazer walked through the portal that they created several vorns after Fuchsia's Priming. Hibiscus, Wreakingball, and Hammerthrower, the final part of the team had stayed behind. Just in case anything bad decided to walk through the portal from the other side. Or in case the Dimensional Drives making the portal work kept going. They did not wish to be stranded in a universe such as this one without backup available. Or the ability to escape.

They were on a planet as large as cybertron, if not bigger. It was also filled with many human-like figures walking up and down the streets that made up it towns. Fields of red grass underneath the slowly setting suns case shadows on the three adventurers. But this peace discussed the terror that faced this planet every day. For from their observations, this planet, like their own, was at war. There was no good or bad in this war from what they could see. Just evil trying to take over the planet, and the planet defending themselves.

The evil beings were a combination of metal and mutated mulch. They looked a bit like human salt shakers, but made of a tough and sturdy bronze colored material, with glowing lights and a single eyestalk on the dome that made up their heads. Their weapons were a plunger and a single gun stick, but the three Cybertronians knew not to underestimate them. The plunger could suck out the information stored in the brain, and who knows what it could do to one of their kind. They called themselves, Daleks.

The other side, the one fighting for their planet. Were so human-like yet unhuman like it was confusing. They had two hearts, and different vascular system. They didn't die after being shot in the chest, the changed. A golden light emitting from their skin, changing their appearance, if not gender at times. Even the personality changed. They had machines that could travel time and space, and even perhaps, jump dimensions. They called themselves Time Lords. There was only one Time Lord that Fuchsia found interesting, because of his interactions with humans. His name was simply, Doctor.

All of this they were able to get by looking into the records of the planet. It was called Galifrey. A large planet in the constellation of Kasterborous. If Cybertron had even existed in this dimension, it would be thousands of lightyears away. Blueshot kept saying they should go back, But Fuchsia insisted they stayed in case there was more information to be found.

Which brings us to their current location. They were edging their way to a fallen Dalek aircraft. It looked much like the flying saucer in human folklore, and they were hoping to find extra information. Stargazer kept watch as the two walked in through a hole in the side of the ship.

"So, you think we will find anything?"

"I'm unsure. There will either be a fountain of information, or there will be none." Fuchsia slightly shrugged, she was more focused on keeping her wings from hitting the low celling.

Blueshot, who was having a harder time with his feathered wings, dryly laughed, "Well, thanks for the vote of confidence. Hey, look theirs, the computer system."

The room, being tilted to the right, was empty. It was also surprisingly large, being tall enough for Fuchsia to stand upright, better for looking at the computer. She began to type, with Blueshot watching her back in case something happened. They both jolted as a single blue eyestalk came online across from them, "WHO IS THERE? EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN!"

"Blueshot, can you take care of that for me. I'm almost in."

Blueshot nodded, even though he knew she couldn't see him, "Yeah, I got this."

Slowly inching over, Blueshot transformed his left arm into a large cannon. It was so big, that most would not expect it, but it was his favorite weapon. Once he was in front of the dalek, he was glad to find that the gun stick was already disabled. AKA it was stuck under a large piece of equipment, and most likely damaged beyond compare. He smirked, "the names Blueshot. Who are you?"

"I AM A DALEK. I HAVE NO NAME. WHAT IS YOUR PURPOSE? EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN!"

"whats your purpose?"

"I AM A DALEK SOILDER. WHAT IS YOUR PURPOSE? The Dalek yelled back.

"HA. Hey Fuchsia, we got a real charmer over here."

Fuchsia chuckled, "Yeah, I can hear you guys. I got in, there isn't much. But this was a science ship, they were working on some sort of weapon."

"Yeah? What sort of weapon?" Blueshot asked, taking his eyes off the dalek, "the "I'm gonna kill the people of the planet" kind. Or the "I wana watch the planet explode" kind?"

"I can't tell. The files are too corrupted."

Blueshot should not have taken his optics off the dalek, for it took its weapon out of the metal structure of the ship, aiming at him, "YOU BOTH WILL ACCOMPONY ME TO THE DALEK SHIP AVALON! OR YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"

Blueshot, glad he still had his cannon out, shot a single plasma blast. Catching the dalek in the dome, which exploded. Showing the mutation inside. He grimaced, "Gross. So, do ya think we can go back now?"

Fuchsia shook her head, typing a little bit more, "I think we have to. Nobody on this hunk of rock knows what cybertron is. Nor the location of any autobots. I think this is a total bust."

Fuchsia nodded, turning to face Blueshot, as well as the way out. But she froze, there were what appeared to be several hundred Daleks surrounding them. She looked to Blueshot, transforming her servos into glowing swords, "Blueshot, we're surrounded."

"this is great." His smirk got wider, "We can attack from any direction."

"I love it when you're confident."

"I know." Blueshot transformed his other arm into a cannon, but it was too late.

He gasped as he felt something collapse on his wings. The beam holding up part of what became the roof collapsed from some daleks shooting at it. He could feel his wings become mangled underneath the heavy metal, shouting in pain from the sensation on his sensitive wings.

Fuchsia froze, a single, dark blue dalek came up to her. He had a larger gun, made up of three of the normal gun sticks that daleks had. And instead of a plunger, he has a wicked looking claw. He stared at her with his single optic, "My name is Dalek Mak. Come with me, or your friend will perish."

"why should I believe you?" Fuchsia demanded.

"No, don't even consider it." Blueshot gasped.

Fuchsia restated her question. Getting the answer, in the form of all the daleks aiming at Blueshot. She blinked. The Matrix of Protection was pulsing energy through her body, a single matrix blast could get them out of here. But something was telling her to back up.

"why would you want me?"

"Because you are very powerful, Fuchsia Prime. We could use you in our army." The Dalek answered, "We would prefer to get all of you robots to join us, but you will have to do."

"How do you know my name?"

"You hacked into our computer servers, leaving behind a trace. It was quite simple."

Fuchsia leaned down to the smaller being, "You are quite smart, for a dalek. What makes you so different? And what makes me think that you would leave the other parts of my team alone?"

"You can send you other compatriot, the yellow plane, to be with your pained friend. She can tell you when we all leave, and she can go home with him." Dalek Mak said calmly, "and I am different because I was made to be. Now if you would come with me."

Fuchsia's face wrinkled, walking over to Blueshot, who was still stuck under the metal. She was especially careful not to crush the daleks, who were separating like the red sea as she came through. She took his servo in hers, "now I need you to trust me."

Blueshot's face hardened, "what do you want me to do."

Under his breath he asked, "And why do you want me to trust these tin cans? They are just like deceptions."

"Blueshot, I need you and Stargazer to live. This will mean that I am captured, and I will need an escape route." She whispered, "and besides, I am **not** putting you in more danger. You need medical help."

Blueshot sighed, hard, as he looked into Fuchsia's optics. She was so beautiful in times like this. Even through his pain, and the wish that she wasn't about to go through with this, he could still find himself appreciating her beauty. Before her Priming, she had been pretty. But now, even without the blue flames, she was gorgeous.

But where she had once been cute and adorable, now she was graceful. Beautiful in a fierce way. She was as wild as the predicon half that she got from one of her parents. But as loyal and kind as the autobot half. As she turned, he could see the red Autobot symbol on her back, signifying her faction. A symbol that she shared, etched, into the very metal of her chest. but one could only see it from lose up it was so carefully etched. But the one on her back was loud, and available for all to see.

Before she rounded the corner, he called, "Goodbye, Fuchsia Prime. My leader."

"good bye, Blueshot, my second in command." She called back, a frown on her face.

As she exited the downed ship, Stargazer ran up to her, "Hey, wheres Blueshot? Did you find anything? What are you doing with the Daleks?"

Fuchsia put her servos on Stargazer's shoulders, "Stargazer, calm down. Blueshot can explain more. But he is stuck in the middle of the ship. Is collapsed on his wings, and he need immediate medical attention. Get him out of the rubble by any means necessary, and get him back to the portal. Get him medical attention as soon as possible. Alright?"

"All right. But what about you?"

Fuchsia looked down to the daleks surrounding their peds, "I must keep a promise. Stargazer, good luck."

Stargazer threw her arms around the magenta femme, "good luck, Fuchsia. I'll miss you."

Fuchsia nodded, "I will miss you too. Now go!"

Stargazer quickly disappeared behind her, and Fuchsia slowly followed the dark blue Dalek. He must have called for the largest ship, because one of the Dalek's saucers landed before her. Upon her entering, the Daleks strapped heavy chains around her wrists, and around her neck, tail and wings. Throwing her in a cell to wait. Not knowing what was going to happen the next day.


	4. Chapter 3 - Losing Myself

_**A/N: and now to cross over with Transformers Revival. enjoy!**_

Fuchsia could feel herself slowly losing control of herself. The Daleks had extracted information our of her very mind, and changed some of her core programming. Of course, the matrix had none of this, but still, the damage had been done. A second personality, called Dalek Kall, had been born. When she was out, Dalek Kall was in a fishbowl, watching through her optics. But when Kall was brought out by a sub frequency (It was basically a dog whistle), Fuchsia was the one in a fishbowl, watching from the inside.

It was terrible. Sometimes she could fight it. With thought of Blueshot or the rest of the team back home to bring her back out. Sometimes, even the distant thought of her father and mother would bring her back. But she knew it would not last too much longer. The last time Kall was out and about in her body, she and the daleks decided to wipe her memories in a few weeks. That wasn't even half of would most likely hurt as much as the time they removed her armor. Making molds of the pieces, and melting the cybertroinan metal, mixing it with Dalekanium.

It didn't work as well as they wished. When Kall would come out, her armor would change to be more like a dalek. Complete with bronze coloring, Dalekanium on the outside of her armor, and an eyestalk coming out of her forehead. But when fuchsia came back out, it would return to the cybertroinan state of magenta and blue. Kall hated it, but it was one of the things Fuchsia would get to keep. Hopefully, it could job back her memories after the wipe. For she had backed up everything on a separate hard drive.

However, it would be locked away for some time. Like humans having amnesia. It would take a while for her to remember, if at all. But fuchsia was confident that her team would find her, and jog the memories. Or something else would happen, and she would remember anyways.

Three daleks walked into the room, one of them being dalek Mak, "We have something for you to do."

**"****Something to do! that sounds amazing!"** Dalek Kall rang through her head, **"Its been too long since I was out."**

Large shackles, ones that had been used many times before, were slapped on her wrists. And even with her loudly protesting, they were able to drag her out of the room. With the help of special machinery created for her, of course, but still ,they dragged her from the room, and into another room. Dalek Mak left the room, and Fuchsia could hear the dialog happening on the other side.

"who are you?" the deep vocals demanded, "What do you want?"

Dalek Mak's voice answered the other, "We are the Daleks. I am Dalek Mak. And what we want is you."

"what do you mean?" asked the other voice, it was nervous and shaky.

"How about instead of telling you," Fuchsia had an idea of what was about to happen, prepareing herself for it, "We show you. Bring her out."

Being prodded by sharp metal, Fuchsia walked through the now open door. On the other side there was a mech strapped to the celling with chains like her's. He had large smokestacks on his back, and window on his chest. His optics were a bright cerulean blue, and he looked up in confusion. The Matrix of Protection activated, whispering the name Optimus Prime, and the word, another dimension, into her very spark.

This Optimus Prime reminded Fuchsia of the few memories of her father. The red and blue armor, to the look on his faceplate. Maybe, her father was the Optimus Prime of another universe? No. It couldn't be. But the, why was her spark reaching out to protect him like ever before. Before Fuchsia could say a thing, her thoughts were interrupted.

"this is our first experiment, we call her dalek Kall." The dark blue dalek explained, "She is the first of our cybertroinan warriors."

"I will never be a part of your army." Fuchsia growled, her soft voice deepening with it, "And my name is not Kall. My name is Fuchsia Prime."

She did not miss the widening of his optics, and the surprise written on his face as Mak called for the call to be sounded. A high pitched scream was ventilated into the room, causing Fuchsia's knees to buckle. Her cybertroinan armor was replaced by the bronze Dalekanium, and the eyestalk appeared. Fuchsia felt herself being thrown to the back of her mind, and she knew tyat her optics had turned a ghastly yellow. A side effect of the mind probing and her programing being messed with.

"My Masters." Kall hissed in a sickeningly sweet voice," What would you like me to do?"

"See this?" Dalek Mak did his best to point at Kall, "we will do this to every one of you friends. Including the little girl you tried to defend."

"How dare you." Optimus Prime growled.

Fuchsia agreed, yelling out to Kall, "If you put as mch as a **scratch** on any of them, I swear to Primus you will-"

Kall cut her off, speaking in mocking tone, "Oh, "_How dare you"_ how funny. My weaker self agrees with you. Her want to protect the weaker species of any race is appalling."

Kall, loving the way that Optimus was reaction, combined with Fuchsia yelling profanities at her, walked up to him. Smileing to show off her pointed teeth, she approached his frame. Taking his chin in her servo, she loved the way he tried to resist. She loved this part of her job. She forced him to look into her optics.

"I think I will like having you around. You look strong, we need strong bots around here." She turned back to the daleks, releasing his chin, "I would like to see the other specimens you brought in. then, I would like the pleasure of deciding who goes first."

Mak answered with pleasure in his voice, "Of course, Dalek Kall, it will be my pleasure."

With that, Kall spun about, walking into the room next door. She let Mak take the lead. It was a black and red bot, with long head fins, and large door wings. His pointed visor looked in the Dalek's direction. He had wondered out loud why everything was so tall as he woke, and Mak answered this posing question, "So that you, along with our other new solders, can walk around comfortably."

"I am Dalek Mak, and you are one of our new cyber-soilders."

"I will never fight for you." the mech growled.

Kall then walked into the room, she said sweetly, "Oh, I think I can change that."

Fuchsia could feel the name, Darkblade. Son of Megatron, and a Decepticon by the look of it. Oh, if only her thoughts weren't attached to Dalek Kall. She was sickened as Kall put a servo on the mech's chest. the pulse of his spark even reaching her audios. It was a strong spark at that. He was strong willed.

"Aren't you handsome. If I was wrong, I would say that you are a Decepticon, and from your coloring, the son of Megatron." She purred.

Fuchsia was disgusted at Kall's behavior. And sure, Darkblade had his handsome side. But it was nothing compared to Blueshot. Whom she had a crush on from an early age. He was so strong, and kind. Andhis optics were the perfect shade of blue.

"Kall, would he make a good solider?" Mak asked.

"Yes. He would. However, he is as strong willed as my weaker half, but." Kall paused, looking him in the optics, "He would make an perfect part of the team."

Darkblade growled, "I said I would never fight for you."

Kall laughed a sickening laugh, "Ahh, my weaker half said that too. Fuchsia was so weak, then the daleks created me from her programing. Ohh, you will be amazing for us. I think I could call you Dalek Kill, like me."

"My name is Darkblade." He growled, "and I will never willingly fight for you."

As Kall went to exit the room, she turned back, "Oh, I know you will."

Kall went inwards, to where Fuchsia had been takeing refuge, "**you know, I think that Darkblade will be the first. Or the youngling in the far reaches of this ship."**

"_A youngling? How could you?"_ Fuchsia answered back.

**"****Because all of them have power beyond compare. You know what, after we get them, maybe we can move on to your dimension and take it over. Be a perfect hideout."**

The two passed the room where the youngling was being placed. She was still out, her visor dimmed as they passed by. Kall growled at Fuchsia, **"Yeah, I think that that youngling **will** be the first to go."**


	5. Chapter 4 - Losing all the Peices

As Kall walked into the room, the first thing she noticed was the way that the mech before her was looking at her. As if he could look into her very soul. By thinking something especially bad, she watched him jump. Lightly chuckling, she introduced herself, "Soundwave, I was never expecting you here. My name is Dalek Kall."

She turned to Mak, "Mak, I think that this one will be the best addition to the team. I believe that this soundwave is a mind reader."

"you say that he is telepathic?" Mak repeated, "this is intriguing."

Fuchsia, who had crawled into a proverbial corner in her mind, crying, felt something touch her mind. It was gentle, almost kind the way that the telepath was looking into her mind. she knew it was Soundwave, and she couldn't help but be drawn to look at him from her vantage point. Still powerless to do anything.

He was gone as soon as Kall moved. Kall noticed the cracked visor, a plan forming in her mind, "Oh, poor Soundwave. Your visor's cracked. Let me help you."

But she was no help at all. She came up to him, he moved his face away, but it was caught by her sharp servos. She put a couple digit on the sides of his visor, prying up. He gasped in pain as the visor was removed from his body, energon leaking from the sides of his face. She put the visor on the platform.

"Get this fixed, and replaced before his re-programing" she turned back to him, looking in his optics, "Oh, Soundwave, why did you hide such a handsome face"

"for one" he stated, "I am already mated. And two, it was to protect my daughter."

"Daughter, that femme in the next room? She is pretty, her mother must be beautiful. Too bad that all could change." She looked at her servos, as it looking for a chip in her sharp digits.

"you leave my daughter alone." Soundwave demanded.

"You know what?" Kall said, "How about I go pay her a little visit. Goodbye Soundwave."

Kall exited the room, hearing Soundwave yell from where she was. As soon as the door was shut, and the sound blocked out, she walked into the next room. The feme was built like Soundwave, with larger plates for arms, and long digits. But there was a half Autobot, half Decepticon symbol shown proudly on her shoulders, and a red visor over her optics.

"Hello, you must be the daughter of Soundwave. I am Kall, the first of the cybertroinan solders." She said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"What do you want with me?" asked Soundblast.

"for one, I would like to see your optics. "said Kall, noting the half autobot/half Decepticon logo on her shoulder.

"No."

"No? Well let me see?!" Kall put her servos to the sides of Soundblast's helm. Grasping the visor, she tore it off with a scream from Soundblast.

Soundblast blinked as her optics made contact with the stagnant air. Kall gasped. Soundblast's optics were not just blue, not just red. The red centers and blue rims swirled about each other, the perfect combination of Autobot and Decepticon.

"Yes, this one will be perfectly terrible. We can put her more hostile tendencies on a high level. And those optics will be able to scare even other Cybertronians." Mak said.

Soundblast was about to say something, when she heard crying. It was not coming from anyone else around her, but seemingly from Kall herself. Soundblast took a chance and dove into the mind of Dalek Kall. Through the terrors, and to a single femme at the back of her mind. The femme gasped.

"_who are you? Are you a new torture devised by the daleks?"_ she asked.

"No, I am not, I am Soundblast. Who are you?" Soundblast asked, her voice soft.

_"I am Fuchsia Starsong Prime. I was captured a long time ago_."

"My friends and I also were captured."

Fuchsia gasped, "_I think I met your father, you had better find a way to escape!"_

"How?"

Fuchsia felt the Matrix of Protection feed her more information. She pointed to Soundblast's chest, "You are the vessel of the Allspark. The Allspark can help guide you."

"How did you know that?" Soundblast put a servo up to the place where Fuchsia pointed.

Fuchsia pointed to her own chest, "My own matrix shows me things."

Soundblast looked closer, "Do you think you could help us?"

Fuchsia looked hopeful, "If the allspark wishes to help, I can break out of here and to my own body. I might be able to help you then."

Fuchsia watched as Soundblast tried to contact the allspark with no avail, "Listen, be silent. The allspark is there, you do not need to be abrupt. Listen."

"Listen to what-" Soundblast stopped, listening as if she heard something.

Fuchsia smiled, as the allspark seemed to stir. Telling her that the allspark would help. She was thrown from the place, optics meeting with Kall's as she was flung to the space once occupied by Fuchsia. Mak had already left, thinking that Kall could handle everything on her own. Not knowing that the young Soundblast was a telepath herself.

Fuchsia released the youngling from her bonds, placing a servo on her shoulder to get her to stop before they exited the room. She opened her chest plates, the dragons head splitting on folding to the side. There was the Matrix, looking much like the Matrix of Leadership, but with a different shape. Taking it out of her chest plateing, she handed it to Soundblast, "I have only one request. I need you to put this out into space when you escape. It will return to me when I need it most."

"what will happen? How can I take a Matrix away from a Prime?"

The droplet glowed in Soundblast's servos, not happy with the arrangement either. but Fuchsia had a plan, "I will return to my original state of mind once it is out of the ship. The remain energy helping me remain a Prime until then. The Daleks will wipe my memories in a few days, and the Matrix holds a copy of the memories within. I cannot have them tamper with the Matrix in any way."

"Please, Soundblast, I can not go along with it. Please, there is nobody else on this ship that I could trust more."

"Alrgiht, but how do we get the others out?" Soundblast asked, a droplet of energon running down the side of her face.

"I can disguise myself as Kall," fuchsia winced as the Dalekanium took over her body, "Pretend I'm taking you for a test, but slip into your father's room. Then we work from there."

As Soundblast nodded, fuchsia could see the pain of not having the visor. She took it, gently placing it back on her face, "sorry about this, let me help."

At first, Soundblast tore herself away, but when she felt all of the wiring systems come back online, and the pain go away, she stopped. Everything was fully repaired, if not even better than before. She searched Fuchsia's optics for an explanation.

"you are holding my matrix; I can heal you when you have contact with it. Now let's go!"


	6. Chapter 5 - Helping Others Escape

Soundwave did a mixture of a gasp and a growl as the two entered the room, demanding, "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing, I have done nothing." Fuchsia remained calm, switching back to her cybertron armor.

Soundwave looked Fuchsia up and down, taking in the abrupt transformation. She stood in a guarded stance. Wings slightly spread, tail lashing behind her. Her knees slightly bent, and her servos posed for a fight. And yet, if she wanted to, she could easily get down on a knee and give a sparkling a hug.

"Who are you?" he asked slowly.

Fuchsia glanced at the visor on the platform, grabbing it, she held it up to his face. She gave a look to Soundblast, who touched the Matrix to his chest. she smiled as she backed away, starting to release him from his bonds, "My name is Fuchsia Prime. I m here to help you before you be come like me. A monster."

Soundblast touched her arm as Soundwave was released, "You are no monster."

Fuchsia looked away; she did not believe it for a second. However, as she looked outside the room, she knew that she had to keep focused. She re-dawned the dalek armor, "follow me, your friends are right down this hallway."

She felt regretful about this when she heard soundwave ask his daughter, "Sweetspark, are you sure we can trust her."

"Daddy." Soundblast held up the matrix, "How could we not. She is a Prime trusting me with her matrix. Now come on, lets get off this demon ship!"

"Alright." He nodded, watching as everybot went through the hallways.

Darkblade, one he was explained to about what was going on, was quick to get out and into the hallway. Inbetween Darkblade and Optimus;s room, she changed back to her cybertronain form, no longer fearing the Daleks finding them out. However, Fuchsia was horrified at what she saw when she reached Optimus's room. Mak must have made his own decision, for Optimus's spark chamber was open wide. The blue spark fluttering wildly in its chamber. She rushed over, glad that no visible damage had been done. Slowly and carefully, she closed the chest plateing, covering the spark and the matrix. Optimus slowly opened his optic, surprised to see her back.

"He will be alright" she said, glancing at the others, "No damage has been done."

"who are you?" Optimus groaned.

Fuchsia answered, telling him everything as she unbound his chains. Optimus, still weak from the spark exposure, could only nod, or give simple yes's or no's. When she was done, Because of Optimus's weight and size, she required Darkblade's help to keep him at least semi-upright. With all of them together, they were able to start their way to the Autobot ship, still held captive inside of the Avalon.

They stopped at the entrance, Fuchsia prepared to say her last goodbye. "this is where I must leave you."

She put up a servo as Soundblast tried to interject, "You have not gone through any other dimensions, so when you leave, it will be the same time and place from where you were before. You are especially lucky. I must stay here, the daleks surly know that you have escaped."

"but what if you came with us?" Soundblast asked, tugging at Fuchsia's arm.

Fuchsia smiled, shaking her head, "No. I can't. I would love to leave with you, but this dimension is not my home." She looked at her servos, "I may not remember them soon enough, but I have a family. I have a team searching for me. I must protect them by staying here, where is it easy to find me."

"but we could find a way to get you home then." Soundblast insisted, "You would not have to go through the pain of not having them!"

Fuchsia put up a servo to silence the youngling, "No. It is not my place. I know your particular prophecy as my matrix is whispering to me now."

Fuchsia paused, listening to the soft whispers of her matrix, not as loud in the youngling's servos. She recited, "_The allspark returned_

_The war has won_

_But the true journey has truly begun_

_Four cybertroinans, the chosen four_

_Each with something different in store._

_A vessel_

_A trainer_

_a Protector_

_a prime_

_Chosen each at a different time._

_The vessel holds the greatest gift, for she is the one who will travel to cybertron's core_

_The allspark there, she shall restore._

_The trainer, one keen of mind and spark_

_All together he will make sure they shall depart._

_The protector, one of both sides_

_He shall protect the whole groups lives._

_The prime to guide them, One of reborn spark_

_Remember a past forgotten, however too dark._

_The journey, long and hard, but the situation is dire_

_In the end it will bring back what all desire."_

_ "__From what I can gather, I have no place in your prophecy, but all of you are a part of it. Even thought I will not remember my family and team for quite some time, I am going keep the hope of remembering. I will know that they love me. But I cannot let you stay here. Now please, go home."_

_They could hear the daleks in their slow march up the halls, shouting the dreaded word, "EXTERMINATE". It would be soon that they would be upon them, coming after them in swarms. Optimus and Darkblade were the first to go into the ship, Soundwave following close behind. Soundblast, stopped, looking back t the magenta femme. _

_ "__Please, there must be a way to help you."_

_Fuchsia, "You can not help me here. When the daleks stop for the last time, I will escape. I will be in my home dimension when that happens, for my Matrix will guide me. By freeing my matrix, you save me in the far future. Until then, don't worry. This femme can take care of herself."_

_Soundblast opened her arms, enveloping fuchsia in a hug. Fuchsia froze for a moment, before wrapping her wings around the smaller femme, a small purr escaping from her chest. She then pushed her back, "Now, go. Free cybertron, free your world!"_

_Soundblast stood frozen for a moment, running for the Autobot ship as Fuchsia's prodding. Fuchsia stood, watching until the ship was closing its doors, and a forcefield was snug about it. She then turned to the swarming daleks, knowing that this would be the last time she remembered who she was for a long time. She smiled, at least, she would be going out with a bang._

_Blueshot would be proud. _

_ "__For cybertron!"_

**_*In Another Dimension*_**

Blueshot looked out of the window, the bandages still heavy on his back where the white wings had been removed. He searched out the stars for any sign of Fuchsia Prime, wherever she may be. Stargazer stood beside him, a heavy piece of black material in her servos, "Is this the material you wanted, Blueshot."

Blueshot felt the material, "Yeah. That's the material. It will make a great cape."

"How's your back." Stargazer asked when he gave a grimace.

"Still painful, even though its been a while." He looked back outside, "I really hope we find her soon."

"Yeah. I hope so."

"Hey, did you see that?"

"What?"

Blueshot pointed to a part of the stars, "that light! That's not a star!"

Stargazer grabbed a telescope from her subspace, "No way!"

"what?" Blueshot grabbed the telescope from her servos, looking through it, "the Matrix?"

It was the matrix of protection, glinting with blue light. It was becoming them, showing them a wormhole that they never noticed until it went through it. Blueshot shot from his kneel, "Everyone, turn this ship about! Wormhole at 5 o clock, at quordinates 6557!"

As he heard all of the inhabitants of the ship move around, he looked back out the window where the matrix had once been, "I hope you are alright Fuchsia."

With that, he once again turned, it was time to return to his own dimension. He could feel the pull of the wormhole on his spark, a beckoning call to the space that he knew. A space her knew from dreams and memories. As he looked out into the blackness of space, he felt no fear. He felt nothing but one emotion. Hope.


	7. Chapter 6 - My turn to Escape

Pain flared through Fuchsia's systems. Pain from the recent mind probe, as well as the missions they sent her on a few hours ago. Her helm ached, and her wings ached, and everything felt out of balance. Curling up on herself, she pushed herself into a corner of the small cell. Energon flowed down the side of her head from a wound caused by a gun shot, one of the humans she had been sent to kill had the sense to fight back.

Of course, she had asked him to do it. She was able to break out of Dalek Kall's control, but not for long. The electricity built up from it strained her spark, doing it too long could cause it to crack. She rubbed her chest plates, remembering when it did a few years ago. After the daleks wiped her memories. She sighed, wondering what she was like before it.

"**Why do you care?"**

"Because." She said outloud, "I want to be who I really am, not something that they created."

She could just _see_ Kall rolling her eyes, "**Yeah right. You will never know, you worthless whelp."**

"You're the whelp." She turned back to the corner of the cell, curling up on herself as she waited for her Dalek captors to do something with her.

Often, Fuchsia would wonder when she gave up. When did she decide to do nothing, and let everyone on the cursed ship boss her around? Would she really prefer to hear their cry's of EXTERMINATE than to be on her own devises? She heaved a large sigh, hopeing to get a wink of sleep this Lunar cycle.

She should have known that it wouldn't happen. There was a bang on her cell bars, and when she looked up, there were five daleks there. The machine that she would be hooked up to, a type of strong bonds for her servos, was connected to the celling. Most likely because of the size difference between her, and the daleks. As she stood up, she felt the clams on her wrists, and knew that this was going to be just a bundle of fun.

**"****I wonder what we're doing! Are we killing, mauling. OO maybe we are going to kill something!"** Kall yelled excitedly in the back of her helm.

Fuchsia would have rubbed her forehead, but her servos were tied before her, as she was dragged about the ship. When they stopped, it was in front of a large set of doors. They opened automatically, and Fuchsia recognized it as the room that they used to wipe her memories. But this time, there was a large table, and on the table was a device.

It was familiar.

It was a golden droplet, but it was pointed downwards. The outside was gold, but there was paneling that showed off the blue core. Two gold handles on the sides, ornately decorated, went out to the sides. The whole thing glowed in a blue light as she approached.

Dalek Mak glided up, "Fuchsia. Do you know what this devise is?"

"No." Fuchsia replied, shaking her head.

"don't Lie to me!" he yelled, his right claw turning into a whip, crackling with electricity, "what is the device!"

"I don't know." Fuchsia stated ominously, her voice blank of emotion as she waited for the whip to make contact with her metals.

When it did, she kept herself from crying out. The voltage was more than normal, as Mak wanted to know what the devise was. As he cracked the whip a second time, he didn't notice that the devise was glowing brighter. It rose from its position, slowly getting to Fuchsia. Thin, delicate looking wires came from the center on both sides of the droplet, above and below the handles. They wavered at Fuchsia as it approached. Almost automatically, her chest plates opened.

Her white spark bared; the droplet rested above her spark. The wire integrated with her frame, providing more strength. Fuchsia could feel Kall being bared in the back of her mind, however, something told her that a dog whistle, or simmer sound, could bring the beast out from within.

A memory of a femme named Soundblast, and getting her out came back. Fuchsia put a servo over her spark, "Thank you, Soundblast. This truly is my darkest day, but my brightest hour."

She could feel her armor become almost red with heat, fire building up in her belly. The clasps around her wrists melted like butter to the heat. The fire built up like a volcano, building up even more. It erupted from her open maw, covering the whole room in fire and smoke as she slowly turned about. Once she was facing the door in which she came, she stopped the fire.

She turned to Dalek Mak, who was floating above the flames, "I quit!"

"Quit! You can't quit!" Mak started to yell, but Fuchsia missed the rest as she ran away from that room.

Running down the multitude of Cybertronian sized halls, she ended up at the entrance to the engine room. She reached into a subspace, finding a single bomb. It was of simple design, made of Dalek parts. There was a note on it, "In case you find yourself escaping. -Fuchsia Prime"

Shakeing her head with a chuckle, she pulled the pin. Throwing it into the room, she then made way to the cargo bay. The exit was there, and she was glad they were above a planet. As it opened, she could hear Daleks advancing on her position. She smiled before jumping backwards, "See Yah!"

Jumping, she used her wings to direct her fall towards the planet. As she fell, turning red from the atmosphere of the blue and green planet below, she could see the Dalek ship explode. The debris going everywhere as she plummeted to the dirt and sea below her. A piece came at her, piercing her side. IT was a piece of her cell, a small part of bar that had exploded and become sharp. She pulled it out of her side, allowing the atmosphere to cauterize it.

She pulled her wings in as she left the upper atmosphere, and put her servos out in a point. The blue water below came closer and closer until she was in it. Water surrounding her, smothering some of her systems. Kicking her legs, and moving her wings up and down, she came up to the surface. Wipeing away the water from her optics, she smiled.

Floating on her back, she started to land. But she took it slowly, she was happy to take it slow. For once. She was at peace.

**_*NEST base – Scientific station*_**

Chloe looked at her computer screen, there was something in the upper atmosphere. She called out to her superior, "HEY! TIM! You Might want to see this!"

Tim, a tall man with a dark disposition, walked over. the tails of his coat spoofed out as he did, giving an almost anime appearance. He leaned over Chloe, "what is it."

"Look, there is something in our upper atmosphere again." She looked back to the screen, "Oh My!"

She pointed, "It just…It just exploded!"

The two watched as the large thing turned into many. Pieces of it plummeting to the earth below. Tim pointed out a moving shape coming down at a fast speed, "What's that?"

"What is it you two?" asked another voice, a man in military garb approaching.

"Commander Lennox, I think you need to get the bots to Crescent Beach."

"And why would I do that?" Lennox looked at a screen replaying what happened.

"Because there is something form that ship, **swimming**, in that direction. And there is really only thing that can give off these types of readings."

"Decepticons."


	8. Chapter 7 - Meet and Greet

As Fuchsia reached land, she transformed into her . Stepping on the wet earth, she shook. Water droplets flying, she walked into the trees. Curling up in the undergrowth, she froze. There were mechanical sounds a few miles away, walking on the beach. Transforming once more, slowly to make sure it did not cause too much noise, she transformed her servos to orange swords.

She slowly walked along the path she had created, looking around a large tree. There were five tall Cybertronians. Two of them looked the same, but one had a silver paintjob, while the other was gold. One of the Cybertronians was black, and had out large cannons on both arms. He was staying close to the tallest of the Cybertronians, who was red, blue, and familiar.

Old memories of a time forgotten to Fuchsia came to the forefront of her mind as she gazed at the mech. But they were still fuzzy enough that Fuchsia still didn't know why he was familiar. But the droplet, her matrix, whispered names of the mechs before her. As well as a little bit of information. The gold and silver twins being Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. The black one being Ironhide, and beside him was Optimus Prime.

Optimus Prime, matrix bearer, matrix of Leadership.

Maybe that's why he was familiar.

The rother bot in the area was studding the prints that had not yet been washed out from the water. He was Ratchet, the medic of the group. The green mech was knelling down, and as she thought earlier, studying her tracks.

"what can you see, Ratchet."

"I would say that these are predicon tracks. From the spacing and frequency, I would say that they are from a femme, and she is rather young. Maybe A youngling fourth frame, almost ready to get her adult frame. She also traveled this way." He stood up, pointing in the direction Fuchsia had gone.

**"****They're too close. Lets kill them all!"** Kall suggested forcefully, trying to break from her bonds within Fuchsia's mind.

She whispered harshly, "No way. But I may have a bit of fun with them."

But something nagged in the back of her mind. Maybe they held the key to jogging her memories. She couldn't see the one in her mind called Blueshot. Nor the one called Stargazer among the faces in the back of her mind. she picked up a small stick, throwing it far away from her.

Ironhide whirled around, cannons flaring, "what was that?"

Fuchsia went into her programing, making her optics glow a bit brighter, "Intelligence, as well as being quick on ones own peds. This is quite interesting."

"Who's there!" Ironhide demanded angrily.

Optimus put up a servo, "Calm yourself Ironhide. With whom are we speaking with."

Fuchsia walked about the tree line, back and for the silently so her voice would come from different places, "I am surprised you can't see me. For my paint is bright and colorful. And my optics are as bright as stars. I will reveal myself with the answers to a couple riddles."

In truth, Fuchsia was kidding. So you can imagine her surprise when Optimus answered, "what are your riddles?"

Another memory of trading riddles with a bot in green and red armor came to mind. the first riddle from her mouth was this, "I'm by nature solitary, scarred by spear and wounded by sword, weary of battle. I frequently see the face of war, and fight hateful enemies; yet I hold no hope of help being brought to me in the battle, before I'm eventually done to death."

"In the stronghold of the city sharp-edged swords, skillfully forged in the flame by smiths, bite deeply into me. I can but await a more fearsome encounter; it is not for me to discover in the city any of those doctors who heal grievous wounds with roots and herbs. The scars from sword wounds gape wider and wider; death blows are dealt to me by day and by night."

She finished her riddle with. "What am I?"

Optimus seemed to think a bit, Ironhide tapped his shoulder, "Are you sure you want to do this. We could be dealing with a dangerous Decepticon! You should let me-"

"No Ironhide. I understand you concern. But I have a feeling that this is no decepticon."

The twins sat back to watch. Sunstreaker was watching the sun starting to set, capturing pictures to paint when he was in his room with Sideswipe later. Every sunset here was unique, and beautiful to him. His brother, on the other hand, was watching the bushes. There was a pair of bright, blue optics looking at the other group of bots. He shook his brother's shoulders, "take a look!"

Sunstreaker took a look to where his brother was franticly pointing, "What?"

He stopped when he saw her. A magenta femme, with large wings on her back. The insides, between the bones on the underside of her wings was blue. Her tail was lightly waving behind her, the red tip pointed towards the ground. Her legs, more like an animal than like a normal bot, were lightly spread. She walked back into the brush, almost fully disappearing from sight.

Optimus found an answer; it was so simple that he was surprised that such a long riddle would be used to describe such a simple thing. He cleared his throat, "It the answer, a shield?"

Fuchsia took a step from the brush, giving them a glimpse of her form. She gave him a smile, winking as she said, "Correct, Optimus Prime. But now you must answer my second riddle."

Optimus nodded back, "Of course. What is you second riddle?"

"I cut through evil like a double-edged sword, and chaos flees at my approach. Balance I single-handedly upraise, through battles fought with heart and mind, Instead of with my gaze."

Optimus was not as quick to answer this one, as he thought, Fuchsia went back to her pacing. He watched her as she did, even though he could not get a good look at the femme. She looked fierce, especially with the way her optics were glowing. Her wins were drawn to her side, and she held no weapons. And yet she was familiar as well. His spark tugged in her direction, and he felt almost protective of the femme. But he didn't know why.

He also had the feeling that even if he guessed worng she would come with them.

"Is the answer." He pauses, slowly approaching. He inwardly chuckled when she pauses, facing him, "Justice?"

Fuchsia smiled, "Correct, Optimus Prime."

Stepping out of the bushes, she showed her full form. Optimus and the twins (Surprisingly) noticing the predicon attributes, were slow as they approached. All three of them knew how sensitive a predicons senses were, they had also had heard stories of mechs and femme approaching and getting their helms bit off from moving to fast.

It was too bad that Ironhide didn't know this.

Everything was a blur as he pulled out his rapidly spinning cannons. Fuchsia jumped, using her tail to sweep the leg, as well as grapple his arms together. Grasping his servos at hers, growling, she let him go. Throwing his servos to the ground, she walked over to Optimus, "I give you my apologies, Optimus Prime."

"dude, that was cool!" Sideswipes optics returned to normal as his smile widened.

"that little!"

"You know, you should have known that predicons are like that." Sunstreaker said with a smirk, "Or you might not have had your butt handed to ya there."

Ironhide growled as he got up, "Maybe I should do the same thing to you, little twerp."

Fuchsia looked to the Prime, "Are they like that all the time?"

"Mostly." Optimus turned back to the femme, "Now, what is your name. you already seem to know mine."

"Fuchsia."

**"****Oh, not telling your Prime title are you? We should, maybe then we could get close so that-"**

"Don't you even finish that sentence." Fuchsia thought harshly to Kall.

Fuchsia returned her attention to Optimus who was leading her and the others to the Autobot base. He was quite happy to walk, as Fuchsia could not transform into a vehicular mode. The others, not so much. They transformed and speed ahead of them. Fuchsia didn't mind. It helped her to go through the tangled mess of her mind.

It was agreed that she would be working alongside the humans as an assistant, but she would mostly be a base guard. She couldn't go out into the normal population of the planet, but they needed somebot to guard the base of operations. Fuchsia was alright with this. She had already been out int the world. It was too much. She just wished that she could figure out why everything was so familiar. Her helm hurt from thinking so much.

**_*Several hours later – NEST base*_**

Fuchsia walked out into the main room of the base, nursing her right arm. She had just gotten her final shots from Ratchet, as well as some deep scans. Grateful for the Matrix, which would hide some of her more, Dalek, attributes. The other autobots were doing their own thing, and she was quite happy to, for now, blend in and see what was happening.

Everything was in chaos. They were all surrounding a large screen, that had a Decepticon on it. IT was saying one fraise, over and over again. These words that put chills down her spine, "The Fallen shall Rise."


	9. Chapter 8 - Hes Fallen, Now Getting Up

_**(A/N: Wow two chapters in one day! I am really on a roll. Hope you're enjoying so far!)**_

Memories of this Fallen came to the forefront of her processor. Warning that this was one of the original Primes, murder of Solus Prime when she walked this land. He was once Megatronus. As she watched the screen from her position, her whole form jumped when she felt a servo on her shoulder.

It was Bumblebee, "Sorry, you startled me."

The bots British accent was soft in his reply, "Its alright. The screen, its been playing for the past few Breams now. It's a prisoner in the brig. Optimus tried to interrogate him, but he won't budge. Only says those words. Its unsettling really."

"Maybe I should try."

"what?"

"your right, its stupid. Just because I've done it before doesn't mean it would be effective. I just want to show that I'm more than just a predicon."

"No, I wasn't saying that" Bumblebee put up his servos, "Maybe you should. Go talk to the bossbot."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, I don't know that well but."

"Just say it." Fuchsia said flatly, "I'm used to it."

"But your looks might spook him. "

"Your right. I'll go." Fuchsia turned back to him, "thanks."

"for what?"

"for the confidence booster."

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye." Fuchsia ran over to Optimus.

She tapped his shoulder, getting a slight jolt in the large bot. He looked down at her, "Fuchsia."

"Optimus, sir. I would like to request that I be given a chance to look at the prisoner."

He sighed, "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Yes."

"alright. Ironhide, come with us."

"why do I gota go!" Ironhide complained. He would have some more, but then there was a loud squeal throughout the base.

Everyone turned to see Galloway, who was pointing at Fuchsia, "why wasn't I informed of the presence of a new autobot?"

"We are sorry, Mr. Galloway." Optimus turned to Fuchsia, "This is our Ambassador with the humans, Galloway."

**"****that thing. Wait he seems familiar. Oh, right, he was one of the families we targeted all those years ago."**

Flashes of memories went through Fuchsia's mind. she remembered that face. Her optics grew wide as her optics met his eyes. Realization shot through his human eyes. She slowly backed up, turning to the hallway. She looked to Optimus, "I think we can introduce ourselves later. I have a prisoner to interrogate."

"I think that wise." Optimus showed the way.

When Fuchsia entered the brig, she was slightly surprised. It was the nicest brig she had ever been in. the cells were clean, and they were large. Large enough for even Optimus to lay down flat on the bottom, and not touch the sides. The cell as the end of the hall was enclosed, and it was the interrogation cell. When she entered, there was a single Decepticon.

His armor was thick and pointed, the color of blood. His optics looked up to meet hers, and he said, "Ahh, its you."

Fuchsia sat down on the chair before him, "Do I know you?"

"you are Fuchsia, am I wrong?"

"correct. But you are not the one to be giving the orders here. Nor asking the questions. Who are you, and what is your purpose here?"

He rolled his head around his neck, "How long will you be able to keep your petty little secrets?"

Fuchsia leaned on the table, "What secrets. From whom?"

"Form yourself, from the Autobots most likely watching this whole thing." He paused, "Their coming for you, Fuchsia. No matter how far you go, no matter how long it takes."

"Ok. Now answer my questions."

"I did."

"what's your name?"

"I have no name. I have no purpose." An eyestalk popped from his forehead, dalek in appearance, "I came to let cha know, Fuchsia."

She understood the message; it was the Daleks. They must have rebuilt. In such a short time too. Unless they hadn't yet, and were still fixing up that demon ship. Her whole body shuddered. She stood up, "I'm sorry you were unable to share any information."

"Wait." The Decepticon slammed his servo on the table, "I have another message for you."

"why should I care."

"Its from one called Blueshot." He laughed as she froze, "He is also on his way. Should be here in a few solar cycles."

She turned, "Thank you. Is there anything else."

"the Fallen shall Rise."

As she walked out, she felt the looks of the other Autobots on her. Narrowing her optics, she walked outside the base. Feeling the sun on her body, she could hear a commontion.

"that **thing** should not be allowed on the base! You heard that Decepticon. I also know what I'm talking about!"

"Fuchsia is an autobot. This is an autobot base." Sideswipe tried argueing.

"He does have a point though." Ironhide reluctantly agreed.

"Yeah, I don't like her." Elita openly admitted, "there's something off about her."

Elita's triplet sisters agreed behind her, as she wheeled forwards, "she should be put in the brig until she says everything."

"Yeah!" agreed Jolt, "She scares me."

"Don't you have to go see Ratchet." Bumblebee mentioned.

Jolt jolted from his spot (**_A/N Pardon the pun)_** running in the direction of the med bay. When he walked in, he was greatly surprised to see Ratchet poured over charts and books. He was rappedly searching through one of the older data pads, as well as mixing chemicals together in the other servo. Jolt moved fast, taking the data pad, "Ratchet, what are you doing?"

"look at this, Jolt." Ratchet held up a spark scan.

Jole leaned in to et a better look, "that can't be possible! How is she even alive?"

"that's just it, I don't know. Look at that spark crack, its larger than most. Now sparks can crack under trama, as well as not having enough energy when she separated from her parents, but-"

"Never a crack this large?"

"that's right. And when I looked at some of the information when I scanned her core databanks, as well as her core coding, there is tampering."

The two were then silent as Jolt helped ratchet go over the scans. Jolt pointed something out in the coding, "Ratchet. What's that?"


	10. Chapter 9 - Together Again

Fuchsia patrolled about the building once more. There was nothing going on, and her wings ached with the thought of flight. Like a seeker, but it wasn't quite as bad. She knew it was from being in the Dalek's ship for so long, she hadn't flown for quite some time. Every once in a while, she would flap her wings to give her a bolt of speed. The feeling of wind over her wings filling her up with joy.

A familiar sound caused her to freeze. She ducked down, touching the ground in her crouch. Slowly making her way to the front of the building, she could see Galloway. He was talking in an excited tone of voice, "We found these guys a few miles from where you found that bot. they said that they had traveled with her."

Nobody traveled with her for a long time. She pulled out a sword, the one on her left servo. They were like Optimus's as they could just be the blade coming from her forearm. But unlike Optimus, they could come out fully. Giving her a handle to grip. The Matrix energy blared through her body, giving her a burst of speed. The only word going through her head was **_Dalek._**

Her blade was caught by a black servo. Her optics widened when a mech, the one she knew as Blueshot, gave her a silly smile. He pushed the blade away, catching the femme in his arms, "Good to see you again, Fuchsia."

"Blueshot? How did you get here?"

"How do you think?" he purred, sending shivers up her spine, "I followed you."

He set her on her peds, facing the Autobots, "I am so sorry about that. This is completely normal."

Ironhide raised an optical ridge, "Are you sure about that?"

Blueshot nodded, "Yes, the others will explain everything. Fuchsia may we speak in private?"

Fuchsia found herself gulping as Blueshot took her servo, dragging her to a corner of the base. She didn't know how he knew where everything was, only how comforting and warm his servo was. The way he looked at her with kindness, and she could almost say respect. If only he knew.

**"****If only he knew about me. Then he would hate you."** Kall yelled.

"Fuchsia." Blueshot turned to face her, "I know about Dalek Kall. And how close you have been to losing everything. I know you do not remember me well right now."

**"****holy #%$! How did he know!"**

"How?"

"We went to the Dalek ship, the one you blew up. There was a good hard drive that had everything." Blueshot spoke slowly so that she could understand, "Now, how much do you remember?"

Fuchsia rubbed the back of her helm, "I remember you. And Stargazer. And the others. I remember when we went to the Dalek ship in the first place. I remember Ultra Magnus training us in that darned courtyard. Then when we started traveling to get somewhere. Blueshot- your wings?"

"Do you remember when you were captured?"

"Yes, I gave up myself so that the rest of you would make it out alive."

Blueshot gave her a regretful look, "Stargazer was able to get me out, but my wings were un-repairable. Without the special alloy they were made from, I cannot ever fly again. But I'm alive. And your alive. That's what matters."

Fuchsia heaved a heavy sigh, "But I remember that I was a leader. I don't feel like a leader. I don't even know why I have this matrix in my chest!"

The matrix pulsed powerfully, causing the optics of her dragon's head to glow. Blueshot, noticing this, and the crestfallen look on his Prime's face, he put his servos on her shoulders, "Fuchsia Starsong Prime, you were chosen for a reason. Why, we might not know. But I do know that I will follow you to the end of this, and any other world."

"But why? I remember being your leader at one time. But why do you follow me? I have given no reason-"

"you have. You have shown bravery in the face of danger, and you have shown each of us respect. I respect a leader who respects me. You also gave up your life, your freedom so that I could have my own. How am I supposed to repay you for that?"

"Blueshot?"

"I'm not finished. Fuchsia. Do you remember when you ran into that crowd of Decepticons, ready to give your life so that the war could be closer to ending? Do you remember after that when we were almost dead because of those dreaded worms on Alpha-8? Or that time-"

"STOP!" Fuchsia commanded, Blueshot promptly fell silent. Fuchsia crouched down, looking at the ground, "I do. I remember it all. But how can I lead you when I have…when I am a monster?"

"you mean Dalek Kall? And those things that she did through your body?"

The magenta femme nodded, her audio fins going from their normal upright position, to a lower one. The ends of them resting almost on the back of her neck. Blueshot crouched beside her, pulling up her chin, "I don't put any of that against you. that was Kall, not you. and from what I heard, you fought with all your spark."

"Blueshot, Fuchsia?"

The two turned to see a yellow and black seeker femme. She had a bright blue visor, and two antennae on the top of her head. Her wings were upright, and her face was graced with a smile. Seeing Fuchsia, she ran up to the magenta femme, almost knocking her over with her embrace, "Its so good to see you again!"

"Stargazer?"

"Yeah, you didn't recognize me at first, but once Blueshot pinged my com, I knew you had to remember!"

"Yeah. I remember most, but maybe some odds ones here and there, as well as my early sparkling years. But yes, I remember you."

Stargazer snuggled close, "Yay! I'm so happy!"

**"****Ugg, you Cybertronians are so social! Its revolting."**

"Too bad." Fuchsia thought to the dalek, who she could just see crouching in the back of her mind. A disgusted face looking at her.

Three other bots came around the corner to see the two bots embracing, as well as Blueshot. Two of them looked alike, and yet not alike. Both of them had the front of a jeep as their chest panels, and had tires on their shoulders. Both had red markings around their optics. And yet, they were different. It was the twins, Wreakingball and Hammerthrower. The other was a red and orange femme.

She had a light blue and grey eyepatch over her right eye. A long ponytail on the back of her head ended in a box-like hammer. She could swing it about her head to get many opponents at once, but it was more useful as a medical subspace. Some bots in the other universe was pretty sure she fit a whole lab in there. But some had their doubts. Even though she was a medical bot, she had a flower's name. Her name was Hibiscus, and she mostly watched over the twins.

Wreakingball was dark green with light green accents, having a stocky build and good balance. His twin sister was light green with dark green accents, having a slimmer build. She had worse balance, but she would use it to her advantage. The two gave each other big smiles, both yelling as one, "Group hug!"

Blueshot wrapped his arms about Stargazer and Fuchsia as the other three ran up, throwing their own arms and servos about them. Fuchsia, who was happy to see the team of bots she called family, started to cry. Not out of fear or sadness. No those were not tears of that. they were tears of happiness. The first ones since her bondage of the Daleks. For the first time, she felt, almost, at peace.


	11. Chapter 10 - Information

Fuchsia walked out of her shared room (with the influx of bots, she ended up sharing with Stargazer, not that she minded. The femme had helped her with a few nightmares.), breathing in the cool air of the morning. As usual, she was one of the first bots in the morning, joined only by Blueshot and Stargazer. The two would walk out to the courtyard outside the base, watching the slowly rising sun. this was on a normal day, but this day was not normal at all.

This day, four days after the Alphabots got settled in, when one more of their own came. Fuchsia had reached outside, when a silver streak in the distance. It grew larger and larger, knocking over the gates on the outside of the Autobot base. Alarms sounded loudly, autobots and humans alike stumbling from their quarters, dressing, and grabbing their guns of the walls. Only Fuchsia and Blueshot know who was in the distance.

The femme transformed in front of them, her visor red, but dimmed more than usual due to her exhaustion. Her whole form shook from the lack of energon as her visor turned blue, and she looked up to Fuchsia and Blueshot. She saluted, "Melody, reporting."

"Calm down, Melody." Fuchsia shushed silently, looking to the autobot, "Its alright, she is one of ours."

Melody shook, Hibiscus producing a cube of energon from her subspace, handing it to her, "Drink this, it will give you strength."

"thanks, Hibiscus." She looked to Fuchsia as she took a drink, "Its good to see you again Fuchsia."

All Alphabots knew that in the presence of the other autobots, even in their own dimension, not to call Fuchsia, Prime. This was a part of the established code, to protect her and the others. It was as old as time itself, it seemed at times. But all Alphabots knew to keep it this way. But still, even the Autobots knew that Fuchsia was their commander.

Blueshot smiled, Fuchsia was coming back into leadership with almost ease. Nothing strenuous was happening at the moment, so all she had to do was some paperwork (He helped of course). This was making it easy. She had received more memories, but still, none of her youngling years before this, or the first dimension. All of the alphas knew this, and were fine with it. They knew the memories would come back. The only problem they had was with Ratchet and Jolt. Both still wanted to tell Optimus what they discovered.

But Hibiscus was doing alright. But that seemed unimportant at the time, as Melody chugged down her energon.

"I was spying at the Decepticon base (under the muse Deathsong of course) which is located in Africa, when I discovered some disturbing news."

"what did you discover?" asked Optimus, before Fuchsia had a chance to ask.

"A femme predicon by the name of Spiral Sapphire is being held prisoner. Last I heard was Shockwave was going to clone predicons off her to create an army. That and with Decepticons awaiting "the fallen" to rise. Things are getting bad."

Optimus Prime growled long and hard at the thought, abruptly turning into the NEST base. Lennox ran up to the normally cool and collected bot, "what's wrong, Optimus?"

"they have her prisoner. My sparkmate. I will not let them keep her."

Lennox was surprised at the venom in Optimus's voice, "Who? Who's her? And what's a sparkmate?"

"Spiral Sapphire. She is, in your terms, my wife."

Lennox suddenly understood. The Autobot rarely got angry, but he agreed. If the Decepticons captured **his** wife, he would get that angry too. He walked back outside, where the Alphabots were discussing what to do.

"thank you for reporting back, Melody." Fuchsia said, "You have done well."

"no, thank you, Fuchsia. for coming back. I missed you."

"Everyone has said that."

"Well we did." Melody was given a second cube of energon, "we didn't search for you for decavorns for nothin. Now, what are we going to do about Saphire?"

"where was she being kept?" Blueshot came forwards, both he, Stargazer, and Fuchsia held the same protective light in their optics.

"She was being kept pretty close to the middle of the Decepticon base. In the laboratory, in a large celled cage. Stuck in her predicon form, as well as lightly wounded on her abdominal plating. Nothing too serious, but it has a chance of becoming infected."

"could you get back in without being detected?" Stargazer asked, jotting down notes on a data pad she grabbed from her own subspace, hand gliding smoothly over the screen.

"Maybe. Nobody will notice that Deathsong is gone. But there is a chance, Starscream was getting nosey."

"Is there a way to draw them out, and get a small team of bots inside?"

"I think so. They really want to storm the autobot base. Hey, what if we stormed **them?**" She suggested.

Fuchsia thought a moment, Dalek Kall laughing at her efforts I the background. She looked to Blueshot, who nodded in approval, "I think that would work. We should inform Optimus Prime immediately."

Fuchsia walked off to inform the Prime, Blueshot looked at her from behind. Directing Hibiscus, Melody, and the twins to go off to their duties. Hibiscus to give Melody a full examination. Stargazer leaned into Blueshot, "so, when are you going to tell her. Who her parents are, that is."

"not yet. Not until she remembers."

"But she has to remember something!"

"I asked, she said she couldn't remember names. She knew that she had parents, but even when she mentioned them in her memories, it was fuzzy. As if those parts were still blocked."

"But what is she going to do when she finds out we kept this from her." Stargazer grimaced, "I hope you know what you're doing."

Blueshot agreed, starting to walk away, he had his own duties to attend to, "Me too, Stargazer. Me too."

His walk was heavy, as if with sorrow, as he walked through the autobot base. His optics perked up when he passed by the gun range, the sound of gunfire echoing through the halls. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, both holding two large sniper rifles, appeared to be waiting outside the room. Curiosity taking over, Blueshot asked, "so, what are you two doing?"

"waiting. Ironhide and Chromia are in there."

"and that's…bad?"

Sideswipe answered for his brother, "Its not bad, per say, but it can be dangerous. Both are weapons specialists, and…well."

Blueshot nodded, "I understand. We weapons specialists can get...enthusiastic, about our work."

"you're a weapons specialist?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Yes. Now, I'm going to see what exactly is going on in there."

"Be careful."

"Yes. Thank you for the warning."

As Blueshot walked in, he made sure to turn down his audios, the sounds of gunfire were as loud as they were on the battlefield. Even though the two Autobots were shooting at immobile targets, they appeared to be imagining that they were moving. He understood why the others did their best to stay away. Pulling out his own cannons, two swirling guns mounted on his arms, he walked up to an empty stall.

He fired, the boom of his cannon just as loud as the other two. A tug on his cape made him turn. It was Chromia, who looked at him with bright blue optics, "Hello. I'm sorry, I don't think we were introduced. My name is Chromia."

"Blueshot. I'm sorry, but could you please step off my cape?"

"sorry." The blue femme stepped off the floor-length, black cape. She suddenly froze as she looked at him. His pain was dark blue, and he was as tall as she was. He looked like a smaller version of her elder son, Ironclaw. When she imagined bright white wings behind him, he looked as if her younger son had survived. She stepped forwards, placing a hand on his cheek.

Blueshot froze too. As he felt such a familiar servo on his face, he suddenly knew why she, and Ironhide were so familiar. His parents. He could feel the fear creep up on him, now he knew how fuchsia would feel once she figured out her parents. But he couldn't do anything, say anything, move a single muscle.

Silence fell over the range, the bulking black mech known as Ironhide stood behind his wife, "Chromia?"

"Ironhide, look at him." She said, her optics getting a very determined look in them.

"what-"

"No, look at him." She looked back at Blueshot, who still felt his body stiffening, "I think…no it couldn't be."

"what is it Chromia?" Ironhide insisted, he was sure that the bot hadn't said or done anything. And he could feel strange emotions through his sparkmates spark.

The blue bot got closer to Blueshot, so that she could look straight into his optics, "I think this is our son."


	12. Chapter 11 - Pressure is On

_***Authors note: Thanks **_Avenger2003, _**For the confidence boost. I'm glad you like the story so far! And you, Galaxy, for my first review!***_

The words, "this is our son", echoed through Blueshot's core processor. All of his senses going haywire as he realized that everything could go wrong in this single moment. He had to deny it, otherwise the bond that would come between him and his parents would give them full acess to everything he knew. They would be running to Optimus Prime and Ratchet in a sparkbeat, telling them everything About Fuchsia.

they would also lock him away, because of the fight he and the others held between the warrior Decepticons in this dimension, as well as the one in the other dimension, The Daleks. They wouldn't be safe. And thy certainly wouldn't think he was safe. Even in their own dimension.

And yet, the servo on his cheek was telling him otherwise. It was telling him to give in, and be safe in his families embrace. To stay there, and be in his mother and father's arms, just like when he was a sparkling.

His spark ached with indecision, and the war fighting within his spark and mind brought great pain. However, all he could do was stand there, grateful when alarms sounded all around them, and he could hear Fuchsia calling for him to join her side.

Plans had changed, Melody had been right about the Decepticons attacking Autobot base. And they were doing that now. Smoke from exploding human technology and exploding energon clouded his optics. Switching to heat sensing equipment, he drew his cannons. Making it to the main hanger, he quickly started shooting at nearby Decepticon Starscream.

He had misjudged where all the decepticons would be, as he felt pain. Looking down, he saw a silver blade piercing his spark, and the red optics of Megatron above him.

_***Several minutes earler***_

As Fuchsia ran through the halls, she shouted orders into her comlink. Smoke contacting her olfactory sensors, memories of battles of the past coming into the forefront of her mind. Servos transforming, glowing orange blades takeing their place. She swung them through a decepticon droid.

It had been scrapped together by the looks of it, and was just wandering the base, as it was right outside the main hanger. Reaching Optimus Prime's side, she noticed he was also directing a few other bots. The stealthy ones of the group.

"Optimus, whats happening?"

"Decepticon attack." Optimus drew his own weapons, "I am also sending a small squad to the Decepticon base to get there before they do."

She nodded, "Let Stargazer and Melody join them."

He nodded, before plunging into battle. Shouting more orders, Fuchsia also threw herself into the fight. Going against Starscream, who was blocking her view of the main entrance to the hanger.

Autobots who were not in the fight, watched the new bots with curisity. Stargazer and the silver Melody broke off, sneaking with the others to get to Decepticon base. The others, they were fighting with rare skill. Even Hibiscus had joined the fight, using her long, pony-tail like whip on the back of her head as a weapon. The ball (Which also held medical supplies as a subspace compartment), at the end was swung around her body, clashing into Decepticon plateing.

The twins, Wreckingball and Hammerthrower, both used their agility and grace as their fighting style. Acrobatics as they bounced of the floor, Decepticons, as well as their other half. Spinning and wheeling around almost like dancers on the fighting floor. Swinging at them with sharp swords, and throwing daggers.

Blueshot was fighting mostly from a distance, his incredible accuracy almost better than Ironhides. However, they could still see that he was also fighting in hand to hand combat, punching and shooting at almost the same time. At times, he almost mirrored Fuchsia, who was also using her wings to fight the battle.

Fuchsia moved like a blur. Her wings bashing against the Decepticon before her. She felt her swords put deep gashes in Starscream's side. But then, time slowed down as they moved to the side. Just in time for her to see Blueshot stumble to the ground, and for the Decepticons to start their retreat.

She rushed forwards, bringing him up from the floor, "blue?"

"Blueshot?" Fuchsia called again, tears welling up in her optics.

"Fuchsia?" Blueshot's servo found hers, as he looked up, "you alright?"

"Yeah. but you don't look so good."

"I know, It hurts." Blueshot struggled to sit up, but was pushed back down by Hibiscuss.

Hibiscus pulled the ball on the end of her ponytail up to her chest, setting it above the long cut on his midsection. From what she could tell, the blade had run right through him. Knowing he wasn't moving again any time soon, she picked the ball up, opening it from a side panel. Quickly getting to work, her medical database running through everything she needed to help him.

Wreckingball and Hammerthrower both stood guard next to them. While they normally would have been talking in a happy, and joyous way, their companions pain caused them to stay silent. The red markings around their optics brightened, and their sparks pounding in unison. Any autobot that got close was growled at, and their swords were pointed in their direction.

Fuchsia did her best to keep Blueshot calm. His optics going dark as he passed out from the pain, and the burning sensation as Hibiscus began to weld his body together with a small blow tourch. She held onto his servo tightly, knowing in her spark he would survive, but the taunting of Dalek call brought her back into reality.

"**Ha! If only you knew where MEgatron was at the moment, maybe you could have saved his pathetic spark. If you were a real Prime. That is."**

"_I am a real Prime." _she growled back at Kall, her only focus on the blue mech in front of her.

Biting her tongue not to let out a cry of pain, she could feel Kall try to surface. The bronze femme in her mind, leaping at the invisible wall keeping them seperate. She coulnd't meet Hibiscuc's optics afterwards, as the orange and white femme looked at her with concern. And then, the wall broke.

_***Meanwhile***_

As the battle, and Blueshot's almost demise, roared nearby, Stargazer and Melody walked with the rest of the Autobots. The "Boat" that they would be taking was actually an autobot. His designation being Seaspray. A bot that prefered to stay out of most battles, he could get them to Africa in a matter of a few seconds. Thanks to his hyperdrive engine, that is.

And within those seconds, the heat changed,the waters slightly changed colors, and they could see the land mass in front of them. Ironhide looked at the two femmes, nodding, he motioned to Melody.

She switched to coms: **::Alright everyone. It is three klicks west, and then well's see it. Its not much, and you can see Spiral Saphire's cage from the outskirts. They haven't quite finished their "remodelling"::**

**::Good::** Stargazer commented, a battle mask appearing over her lower face. Her visor, which was only tinted, tinted darker.

**::Alright then, lets go!::** Sunstreacker and Sideswipe stated at once.

With the agreement to just go, the six bots started running to the Decepticon base. From what they had seen from the short battle, it looked like, most, if not all, of the decepticons were there. And from Melody's knowledge, there would only be one gaurd. Shockwave was busy elsewhere. Soundwave was secretly on the aphabot cause, so he would have leaft shortly after the decepticons.

She was glad that she was right when they came upon the plains where the Decepticons headquarters were. And there she was. The cage unlocked. But unable to move yet, for fear of Soundwave returning. Was Spiral Sapphire.

Stargazer suddenly realized where Fuchsia Prime had goten some of her power and ferocity. The blue femme, in her dragon form, looked powerful. Thick muscle cables, and a sleek form that would give her great movability on land, and in the sky. LArge wings, with carefully painted spirals. And a cascade of white spines down her neck and back, two large horns at the front.

Blue optics locked onto her as she approached. Stargazer lowered her wings, crouching down, "do not worry, your majesty. My name is Stargazer, I'm here with some autobots to get you out of here."

Spiral nodded, "I knew that, that one told me." she pointed at Melody with a single gleaing, white claw. Slightly tainted blue by the energon that had long stopped leaking from the open wound on her abdomen.

Opening the cage, the large dragoness stepped out, spreading her wings, "Thank you all for saving me. Now lets get back to the base."

Spiral gasped in pain as she tried to take off. Melody, takeing a close look at the wound, suspected that it had an to the femme,s side, "I don't think you should fly."

"Yeah, wouldn't want Optimus to get all overprotective on us." Ironhide grumbled.

Spiral chuckled, "I agree. LEts get out of here quickly."

The blue femme followed close behind Ironhide, ready to see her mate once again.


	13. Chapter 12 - Setbacks

Chormia rushed to her son as soon as Fuchsia backed away. She, and others, stared at the pink and blue femme as everything about here seemed to waver. They could hear the Autobot team that extracted Spiral Sapphire return, the large form of the blue predacon unmistakable as she came up to her mate. Oblivious of Fuchsia, She smiled at her mate, "It is good to see you, Optimus."

She turned when she heard the magenta femme scream a feral scream, wings outsreached, nearly hitting Chormia. Her optics going between their royal blue coloration, and an almost sickly yellow color. Her cyan and magenta armor turning bronze and gold with every step she took backwards. Spikes and other parts of her amor becoming more apparent with the bronze coloration.

"**It is time for me to show myself, and to reveal us for who we are!"** Kall taunted with an evil internal smile.

"NO!" Fuchsia cried, within her mind she drew a sword, striking at the other who shared her mind. Only to have her blade blocked, and a strike with her left servo blocked.

The bronze color stuck to Fuchsia's plating, and the gold to where the blue was. A bronze eyestalk sprung from her forehead. Everything hurt, as the second personality took over. Trapping Fuchsia in the back of her won mind. Helpless, accept to watch what her evil counterpart.

Stargazer rushed forwards, a pair of stasis cuffs in her servos. Slamming them on the bronze femmes wrists, she caught the half-predicon in her servos. Supporting her weight as Kall pulled herself to Stargazer's auidos, "_**Hello Stargazer. I haven't seen you for a while."**_

"Dalek Kall." Stargazer growled "I thought it would be a lot longer. Now, you will listen to me, or you will be killed."

Kall laughed, "_**you won't kill me. Not without killing your precious Prime."**_

"You don't know that." Stargazer hissed, stabbing her with the edge of her freshly transformed, right "stinger".

Spiral couldn't help but stare at the scene takeing place. As did the rest of the Autobots, who were surprised by the way that Stargazer had "turned" on her leader. But it was Spiral who was the first to note that this "Fuchsia" as her sparkmate explained, seemed familer. When she drew closer to the femme, as the now bronze femme was being taken to the brig, she felt something.

And yet there was a sense of danger about her. However, she couldn't develop the feeling as she was fixed by Ratchet. The wound closed, and both were happy when there was no infection. Just a rock lodged into the gash that was easily fixed in a matter of minutes. And then she transformed.

Spiral Sapphire was tall by femme standards. Because of her predicon blood, she was as tall as Optimus. Only narrowly shorter by him, and yet taller because of her horns and spines. Her blue optics meeting Optimus cerulean ones as they joined in the hallway.

"I missed you." she purred, drawing closer, relishing as he put his arm around her waist.

"I did too." Optimus purred back, giving her a short kiss.

"But we can't stay here. We have a meeting. Stargazer wanted to see us both. To explain what happened."

"I know."

Spiral laughed, Pushing him away with a smile, "Lets go."

"I don't want to." Optimus said with another kiss.

Come On!" She grabbed his servo, pulling him with all her strength.

Optimus sighed, "alright. Your right. This is important."

_***Another place***_

Blueshot slowly woke up, aware that the pain was gone. A cool servo on his forehead, he leaned into the servo. Then he **felt** it. Other emotions, ones that weren't his.

He jerked awake, battle protocols coming alive as his confusion grew. He jumped to his peds, landing smoothly on the concrete ground. Aware of voices all around him. Two of them to be exact. One of them was a calm, feminine voice. The other was a gruff, but also calm voice. He felt strong servos grasp his own, another pair shoving him bac on the berth.

He also realized one more thing as his awareness came in. He wasn't wearing his cape.

And telling by the looks Chromia and Ironhide were giving him, they knew.

"Blueshot, it alright." Chromia said slowly, placing a servo on his back. Careful of the blueish white stubs that was the remains of his wings, "We know only parts of what happened to you. But we know enough."

"Thats right son." Blueshot looked up as Ironhide sat on the opposite side, "Don't worry. We are family, nothing will tear us apart again."

Blueshot then looked away from them, sadness running its course through his spark, "and yet, I have put you in more danger. For I fight more than one war. And I know you know that too."

"Let us help you. Let us fight beside you." Ironhide urged his son," Besides, you shoot better than me, and thats from more than just come on, tell us about what you were doing while you roamed the multiverse."

Blueshot smiled, "alright. But first, tell me what happened to Fuchsia?"

"We still arn't sure." Chromia said regretfully.

"Turned bronze, and is currently yelling profanity at the twins from her cell."

Blueshot put his helm in his servos, "I knew this would happen soon. But that can only mean… No it can't.""

"Mean what?"

"The Daleks are on their way. If they aren't already here."

_***Decepticon Headquarters***_

"So, what did you learn, my student." said a dark voice.

"I learned that they are defensless. No sheilds of any kind. Nothing that will prepare them for our plan." MEgatron said, bowing down to his dark master.

"WERE THEY THERE?" said another voice, that sounded just as evil as the other. A bronze dalek with a glowing eyetalk came out of the darkness. Flanked by two black daleks, with a three-barrel blaster instead of a single one.

"If you are meaning the ones you described as "Alphabots", then yes. They were there."

"GOOD." The lead Dalek turned to the other mech in the room, "DO YOU REMEMBER OUR DEAL?"

"Are you sure this is a wise idea, Megatron. Coming together with these Daleks from another dimension?" Starscream asked Megatron from the background.

"Silence, Starscream."

"Indeed, we still have our agreement." the dark figure answered, "You get Fuchsia, and her band of misfits. And we get this planet."

The daleks turned away, seemingly satisfied with the answer. One of the daleks turned to the leader, "WILL WE KEEP THE DEAL?"

"OF COURSE NOT, THIS PLANET IS DALEKS. BUT KEEP THEM IN THE DARK ON THIS FACT, WE CAN USE THEM TO GET TO FUCHSIA."

"OF COURSE, DALEK MAK."

"GOOD." the dalek paused, turning to the others, "PREPARE THE CRANIAL CORTEX INHIBITOR. WE ATTACK WITH THE OTHERS AT DAWN."

_***Autobot base - Brig***_

It had taken some prodding with the Matrix for Fuchsia to once again awaken, much to Dalek Kall's dismay. However, she was tempted to let the femme once again take over, and her matrix seemed to call her. Opening her spark camber, she looked down to see the golden droplet guarding her spark. Small wires connecting it to her systems.

And thats when she heard the voice.

"Fuchsia Prime A battle awaits you. But there is much that you mut know."

"Whos there?" she called out, unafraid of the strange looks her gaurds gave her.

"My name is Onyx Prime. I can see you with my Triptych Mask. for you are not quite awake, little one."

That was when Fuchsia saw the little window that allowed her to see through Kalls optics. And then turning back around, she could see the four hooved, golden form of Onyx Prime before her. His golden optics looking intently at her, his servo outstretched.

"Stop it, Onyx, your scareing the femme." another form, this one silver, appeared before her, "I am Prima. Leader of the Thirteen."

"Why are you both appearing before me?" Fuchsia asked.

Onyx placed his servo on the side of her face, lowering himself to her leval. Looking at her audios, he traced two symbols, "you bare both of our marks. Of two bloodlines, this makes you very powerful."

"You say there is a battle coming."

"Many battles, in fact. But the one coming up now is the most important. For it is when you must reveal yourself." Prima explained, as he slowly vanished from sight.

Onyx took her servo, flinging her form over his broad back, right behind the wing joints, "come with me. We must go through your memories. You must remember fully."

"Remember what?"

"Remember who you are."


	14. Chapter 13 - Remembrance - Part 1

_***Authors note: Avenger2003 - Yes, this is a big reveal. And I have a lot planned for this. But thats all I can say for now. I hope you enjoy this!***_

Fuchsia held onto the shoulders of Onyx Prime as they walked through an eternal blackness. But then, the whole world around them rippled. The blackness turning into blurs of colors. Then a scene appeared before her optics. Greens of a forest, the rustling of leaves hitting her audios.

"What is this place?"

"This is your mind, a dreamscape of sorts. A place where we can access every part of your mind. That which you know." He pointed to the light forest, where the colors were the bright green of newly grown foliage and grass., "And then the parts of it you do not even know about."

Then he pointed to the opposite side of a dark river, where an old growth forest stood. Tall, dark trees thicker than herself stood, looming over them. Between them was the cage where Kall should have been residing. Where blue energon-like bars stood. But they were broken, as Kall worked through her own body.

But it was the river that Fuchsia was curious about. It was dark, deep, and mysterious. Holding onto one of the spikes of his back, she pointed to the river, "whats the river?"

"time. " he spoke quietly, turning to the river, beginning to walk to it, "Infinite time. Connecting you to the Primes, the Matrix, and Primus."

"How?"

"Arn't you a funny little Prime." He twisted to face her, placing a servo on her chest plates. A blue glow enveloped his hand, as the MAtrix of protection suddenly appeared in his hand as he moved it away, "your matrix is what connects you. It also is what keeps your memories, which you gave up."

Fuchsia nodded, "I mostly understand. I remember giving up the matrix to save bots from another dimension. But how can I not remember things, when I though all of my memories had come back?"

"I know. This tree states that you gave up your matrix to save another universes allspark.." he said, motioning to a one of the thicker, and taller trees on the side with the newer leaves, "But the reason is that you remember some things, but they are kept from you. Thereby, keeping you from remembering them."

He suddenly started moving, his legs sinking deep into the river. He quickly glanced over his shoulder, smiling when he saw the look in her optics. While crossing, he knew that his optics turned silver and his processor was almost overwhelmed with the emotions, thoughts, and information the other Primes had. However, he could put this in the back of his processor, knowing without really thinking about it.

But as they crossed, he noticed that Fuchsia's optics also turned pure silver, and the look on her face was funny. Her optics almost crossed as she was going over the information in her head. She leaned closer on him, placing her helm between his wings and closing her optics as the information streemed through her. He could feel his nieces scattered emotions. The way that she was happy, but scared...but of what. This part of her mind was, hard, cold, and he couldn't see it.

"Are you alright, youngling?" he asked as they got to the darkest part of the river, where the water was almost up to his chest, her head barely out of the water, "you are fearful."

"I...I don't want Kall to hurt you."

He sighed, it was that simple. He looked at her, pausing in his slow walk. Making a sign in the air, his Triptych Mask appearing before him. Taking it in his servos, he looked through the middle mask, Preditor. Normally he used it for hunting, but this time, it was for a specail purpose.

"Fuchsia, she can't hurt you. When I look at you, I see one of the purest sparks I have ever seen. You are strong, kind, and a good leader. A strong Prime, and a strong predacon"

"But I abandoned the other Alphabots. How can I be a good leader if I never truly lead them. And how can I be strong when I can't even defeat a being only in my mind."

"Now, youngling." the mask dicipated, and he looked down at the femme. Beginning to speak- he was harshly stopped when she interrupted.

"How, Onyx Prime?Tell me. How can i be a good Prime?

"Because of this."

He took off in a blur of speed, fast even though the water should have slowed him down. His servo reaching for the nearest of the thick, dense trees. The world changing into a dark cave around them. With only three other bots in the room around them.

As Fuchsia turned about with the blur of scenes, she realized several things. First, she was standing next to a transformed Onyx Prime. Who was now on two legs, still standing tall above her. Then, the cave was not a cave, but a dalek starship. With panels, and a glowing screen. And that the figures was Fuchsia herself, with Blueshot next to her, and Stargazer standing watch.

Oh, and Blueshot had wings instead of his signature black cape.

"Why are we here?" Fuchsia (the one that was currently next to Onyx) asked/

"Just watch."

Then the world begain to move. The sounds of gunshots, and the smell of gunpowder and burning metal were all around her. Familiar smells. Familiar smells.

"_So, you think we will find anything?" Blueshot asked, his voice carrying a hint of youthfulness that he did not carry anymore._

"_So, you think we will find anything?"_

"_I'm unsure. There will either be a fountain of information, or there will be none." Fuchsia slightly shrugged, she was more focused on keeping her wings from hitting the low celling._

_Blueshot, who was having a harder time with his feathered wings, dryly laughed, "Well, thanks for the vote of confidence. Hey, look theirs, the computer system."_

_The room, being tilted to the right, was empty. It was also surprisingly large, being tall enough for Fuchsia to stand upright, better for looking at the computer. She began to type, with Blueshot watching her back in case something happened. They both jolted as a single blue eyestalk came online across from them, "WHO IS THERE? EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN!"_

"_Blueshot, can you take care of that for me. I'm almost in."_

_Blueshot nodded, even though he knew she couldn't see him, "Yeah, I got this."_

_Slowly inching over, Blueshot transformed his left arm into a large cannon. It was so big, that most would not expect it, but it was his favorite weapon. Once he was in front of the dalek, he was glad to find that the gun stick was already disabled. AKA it was stuck under a large piece of equipment, and most likely damaged beyond compare. He smirked, "the names Blueshot. Who are you?"_

"_I AM A DALEK. I HAVE NO NAME. WHAT IS YOUR PURPOSE? EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN!"_

"_whats your purpose?"_

"_I AM A DALEK SOILDER. WHAT IS YOUR PURPOSE? The Dalek yelled back._

"_HA. Hey Fuchsia, we got a real charmer over here."_

_Fuchsia chuckled, "Yeah, I can hear you guys. I got in, there isn't much. But this was a science ship, they were working on some sort of weapon."_

"_Yeah? What sort of weapon?" Blueshot asked, taking his eyes off the dalek, "the "I'm gonna kill the people of the planet" kind. Or the "I wana watch the planet explode" kind?"_

"_I can't tell. The files are too corrupted."_

_Blueshot should not have taken his optics off the dalek, for it took its weapon out of the metal structure of the ship, aiming at him, "YOU BOTH WILL ACCOMPONY ME TO THE DALEK SHIP AVALON! OR YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"_

_Blueshot, glad he still had his cannon out, shot a single plasma blast. Catching the dalek in the dome, which exploded. Showing the mutation inside. He grimaced, "Gross. So, do ya think we can go back now?"_

_Fuchsia shook her head, typing a little bit more, "I think we have to. Nobody on this hunk of rock knows what cybertron is. Nor the location of any autobots. I think this is a total bust."_

_Fuchsia nodded, turning to face Blueshot, as well as the way out. But she froze, there were what appeared to be several hundred Daleks surrounding them. She looked to Blueshot, transforming her servos into glowing swords, "Blueshot, we're surrounded."_

"_this is great." His smirk got wider, "We can attack from any direction."_

"_I love it when you're confident."_

"_I know." Blueshot transformed his other arm into a cannon, but it was too late_.

_He gasped as he felt something collapse on his wings. The beam holding up part of what became the roof collapsed from some daleks shooting at it. He could feel his wings become mangled underneath the heavy metal, shouting in pain from the sensation on his sensitive wings._

Fuchsia screamed along with him, her whole body shaking as she watched the scene before her. Her servo clasping Onyx's with a small squeeze as her spark pounded, and her armor shook in rage and fear.

Looking down, Onyx lightly squeezed his servo back, "Just keep watching, youngling."

_Fuchsia froze, a single, dark blue dalek came up to her. He had a larger gun, made up of three of the normal gun sticks that daleks had. And instead of a plunger, he has a wicked looking claw. He stared at her with his single optic, "My name is Dalek Mak. Come with me, or your friend will perish."_

"_why should I believe you?" Fuchsia demanded._

"_No, don't even consider it." Blueshot gasped._

_Fuchsia restated her question. Getting the answer, in the form of all the daleks aiming at Blueshot. She blinked. The Matrix of Protection was pulsing energy through her body, a single matrix blast could get them out of here. But something was telling her to back up._

"_why would you want me?"_

"_Because you are very powerful, Fuchsia Prime. We could use you in our army." The Dalek answered, "We would prefer to get all of you robots to join us, but you will have to do."_

"_How do you know my name?"_

"_You hacked into our computer servers, leaving behind a trace. It was quite simple."_

_Fuchsia leaned down to the smaller being, "You are quite smart, for a dalek. What makes you so different? And what makes me think that you would leave the other parts of my team alone?"_

"_You can send you other compatriot, the yellow plane, to be with your pained friend. She can tell you when we all leave, and she can go home with him." Dalek Mak said calmly, "and I am different because I was made to be. Now if you would come with me._

The real Fuchsia looked up to Onyx, a look of horrer in her still silver optics, "Why would I even consider...I mean I can somow understand-"

"Watch. You will be answered soon"

_Fuchsia watched as her own face wrinkled, walking over to Blueshot, who was still stuck under the metal. She was especially careful not to crush the daleks, who were separating like the red sea as she came through. She took his servo in hers, "now I need you to trust me."_

_Blueshot's face hardened, "what do you want me to do."_

_Under his breath he asked, "And why do you want me to trust these tin cans? They are just like deceptions."_

"_Blueshot, I need you and Stargazer to live. This will mean that I am captured, and I will need an escape route." She whispered, "and besides, I am __**not**_ _putting you in more danger. You need medical help."_

The world about them stopped once again, returning to the forest scene. Fuchsia once again turned her gaze to Onyx's still silver optics. Even though, both of the bots optics were slowly returning to the natural coloration. But then, as th PRime's optics turned to her, she turned away.

"I see now. As this memory comes back, I can feel the emotions I felt then. It makes no sense. But I think I get it now."

"No, not yet. There is still things you need to see, young Prime."

Fuchsia nodded, as he took her servo to pull her along. "Alright."


	15. Chapter 14 - Remembrance - Part 2

Onyx grabbed her servo, pulling her to another tree, farther away than the others. And this one was not organic like most of the others. It was metal, a silver trunk, with energon flowing through veins all over it. Placing his servo on the tree, the world once again changed.

_This time, it was also in a ship. But the ship was new. It was silver, with bright blue walls. A large picture window showed off a distant planet, and its four, small moons. A small femme sat there. She was bright pink, with light blue flames on her doorwings, shins, and forearms. She had antenna on her head, but her optics were hidden from veiw. But her doorwings were down, and she held a servo to the side of her helm._

_A large bot walked over. It was a mech, white with gold accents. His stride was strong, and purposeful. He sat next to the small femme, "Starsong. What are you doing here. It is time for your afternoon training."_

Fuchsia paused, "That name…" She put a servo over her spark, where she could feel the matrix of Protection pulsating to the beat of her spark, "How do I know that name?"

_The femme looked up, her large optics funnaly in veiw. They were smooth around, and her whole face showed youth. The sparkling had a sniffle in her vocals, "Delta. Why is it the others treat me different?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_The others, Warhog, Tracks, and some of the others. They treat me like I'm some sort of...freack. Every time they see my medical records, or I do something."_

"_Really? What is it you do thats so strange?"_

_Starsong let out a small plume of blue flame from her mouth, "they call me hibrid. Like they see this, or my medical records and call me freack!"_

"_Now, Starsong. Calm down."_ _he placed a servo on her small shoulder, "Just because you are half predicon doesn't mean that you are strange. Remember what I say."_

"_Different isnt bad, different is just different." _

Fuchsia found herself repeating it with the small femme.

"_Now good. I have good news."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I found out who your parents are. It took some time, but I am sure you will be surprised." Delta smiled as she started asking who, "And you will find out as soon as you get your upgrade. You are a youngling now!"_

"_YAY!" The sparling, now youngling latched herself to Delta's arms. being carried out of the room as the world once again changed._

Fuchaia gasped as she saw herself get up off the table. But this Fuchsia was different. Yes, she was more like she was today. Predacon head that became her chest. Claws on her digits and peds. But this Fuchsia was shorter, and had blue flames where Starsong had them.

_Starsong got up from the table, stretching her new joints, "WOW! I look cool!"_

_She almost winced at her new voice. It was a little deeper, and had a air to it that she only recognised from Delta. The voice of a commander. Delta looked over to her from the bedside table, "Starsong, you awoke."_

"_Yes, Delta Magnus?" Starsong haulted, "I sense we are somewhere else."_

"_Indeed. I wished to bring you here sooner, but time and your age prevented it. Along with the war. Come with me."_

Fuchsia and Onyx followed the two through the ship. Fuchsia;s optics widening more and more as she remembered more about the ship - The Pirax- and its inhabitants. Predicons, such as Warhog and Crossbite. Autobots, Delta Magnus and Crossfire. Decepticons, the only one being Target, a small minicon with crosshairs painted on his chest. And nuetrals, which made up the rest of the ship.

And then, Fuchsia reconsied where they were, the core of cybertron. The blue core light up, and an Avatar of Primus wating for the two.

_Starson bowed low to Primus, her wings comeing before her. But Primus waved it off, walking over, and picking her up onto her peds, _"_**It has been some time, Starsong. But do not bow to me, No Prime must bow. Nor any other of my children**__."_

"_Prime?" Starsong asked, "But I am no Prime."_

"_**Yes you are. You are a Prime, just as your opi was. And Royalty, just as your Dani was"**_

"_Who is my Opi? Who is my Danin? I do not understand?" Starsong asked, "And I thought that a Prime's tital must be earned."_

""_**You, young prime, are the daughter of my youngest son. Optimus Prime. And the desendant of Onyx Prime, Spiral Saphire."**_ _as he spoke, visuals of the two were displayed, "__**and Primes are not made, they are born. As for great deed to define you, this will come at a later time."**_

_Starsong went to ask a question, but was shushed gently, "__**Your MAtrix is special. You have already earned it through peace, and the way that you lead without the others knowing. You wish to heal, young Prime, and here is the way that you will."**_

The droplet known as the MAtrix of PRotection to Fuchsia, appeared in Primus;s servos, and he handed it to Starsong. Who went through a shocking transformation. Her optics flashed silver, and she was taller, stronger, and seemed more like a leader.

"_**This is the matrix of Protection. A matrix that will light your darkest hour, and show you the way to greatness. Preserve everything you see, and everything you remember."**_

"_**Welcome, **_**Fuchsia,** _**Prime."**_

Fuchsia turned to Onyx, to her everything else around her ignored "So. This is my darkest hour."

"Indeed, this is one of your darkest. But this is to prepare you for the fight ahead of you. Now that you know this, there are two more things I must show you."

This time, the world was Cybertron. Fuchsia knew that it was her own planet from the non-organic flooring below her peds. And from the tall towers and spires all about them. The air heavy with smoke and ashes. Before her was a battlefield, lightly glowing from the spilt energon, and the glow of blasters humming to full power and discharging. But it was the crystals beside her that alerted her to their location.

"Why are we in Praxus? I have never been there."

"Then, if you have never been here." Onyx pointed to a figure in the distance, "Then why is your body here?"

It was the bronze armor, yellow optics, and the swiveling eyestalk that told Fuchsia that Kall had been in control of her body at this moment. How this could be, she wasn't sure. How had she been here?

_***Meanwhile - autobot headquarters***_

It was dark, and Blueshot was doing his best to enjoy his first night with his parents, who were more than happy to share their room with their recently returned son. Even to the point where he was sandwiched between them so that their sparks could truly sync together in their bond. However, worry etching its way into his spark caused him to sit up.

Slowly getting off the wide berth, he quietly slipped off into the silent halls of the base, grabbing his cape as he went. His peds only making the smallest of tinks on the hard ground. With a swift movement, he slid the cape back on his shoulders, attaching to the tires laid on his back. They have more recently transformed there, instead of the placement on the sides of his arms.

He made his way to the brig, where Jolt was currently guarding the entrance. The blue and silver bot looking at the mech, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see the prisoner." Blueshot got closer, his optics lining up with Jolt's as he crouched, being a whole head taller than the other bot, "Let me through."

Jolt looked back with a glare, "Optimus's orders, nobody is to interact with this prisoner."

"I'm sure he would let me in. now get out of my way."

"NO."

If Blueshot still had his wings, with a single raise he would have been let through. Strangely enough, he saw Jolt shy away with fear. Turning, he could see large feathered wings sprouting out of his back, but the cape wasn't folded in any way. It was a hologram, but it was perfectly created. The twins were peering about from around the corner, and Blueshot nodded his thanks.

Jolt let him through, and the hologram fuzzed out of existence as he walked in. Kall stareing at him, "Well, well. If it ain't for the SIC of the Alphabots."

"You mean The Alphabot army, right?"

"What else would I mean? And if you want Fuchsia, you won't get her. I'm the only one here for now."

Blueshot looked down at her, a stern glare in his optics, eyebrow plating furrowed, "yeah right. Like that will ever be the case."

"Don't you remember, its hard to get me out of your way."

"Of course."


	16. Chapter 15 - Remembrance - Part 3

Onyx could feel that someone was also accessing the same memory file. Looking through his mask once more, he could see that it was the mech she loved. Blueshot. Even if the love was still small, and young. He could still see that they were perfect matches. And both were accessing the same memory file. But it was fuchsia;s gasp that brought them to where they were now.

_Smoke filled the whole world around them. Blueshot pulled out a small sword, when he saw the figure coming out of the smoke. A few quick commands pulled three mechs around him. The twins, and another from the Wrecker sub division of the Alphabots. Lowering his weapon when he recognized the figure._

"_Fuchsia?" he whispered, looking up at the figure._

"_Aaahh, Blueshot, SIC of the Alphabots. I was wondering when I was going to run into you."_

_Blueshot was confused, "Arn't you Fuchsia, our rightful leader?"_

"_No." Kall sneered, her eyestalk turning as she transformed her right servo into a gun and shooting an oncoming seeker, "I am Dalek Kall. and by the looks of you, you look like the perfect body for our army."_

_Blueshot got closer, his swirling plasma blasters pointed at her, "No. your Fuchsia Prime, leader of the alphabots."_

"_Oh, your looking for her." Kall rolled her optics, I'll let you see her, if you come with me."_

"_And if I don't?"_

"_She will suffer." And with a quick transformation, Fuchsia appeared instead of Kall. Her bronzer colors turning magenta, and yellow to blue. _

"_Blueshot?" the femme asked, collapsing to the ground._

_The mech ran to her side, supporting her helm and back above the wings in his arms. His cape slightly draping around her shoulders, "Fuchsia. It __**is **__you."_

"_Don't talk, just listen. And do not go with Kall. Never Trust her. she will break you, and then kill you if that is what it takes. To hurt not just you, but me as well. I see what she sees, but without hurting my spark I cannot help. Only watch."_

"_No, stay still." blueshot looked around him, "I will help you. We need you."_

_Fuchsia put her servo up to her spark, "This is the last day I have my true memories. I plan on giving up my matrix, I sense someone will come to out ship and take it away from here. But you must lead our army."_

"_but -"_

"_And do not forget what our army is for. Not for fighting the decepticons, they are only misguided by Megatronus to believe what they do. The alphabot army, and our alphabot team is for the __**survival**_ _of cybertron."_

"_Fuchsia, don't speak." He looked up. "HIBISCUS!"_

"_NO!" she grabbed his helm to look at her, "Yes we fight, but we fight for survival. I need you to protect them. Someday, our team will unite on Earth. Someday, I will return to you."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Of course." she winced as Kall fought back, "I love you, Blueshot. Please, forgive me."_

_As he was about to say something, Fuchsia reached up and kissed him. Her lips on his, arms and wings warpped around him. When they let go, Blueshot watched as her armor changed colors and hues, and the eyestalk came from her forehead. And then the pain as Kall stabbed him in the stomach._

"_So, what is your answer?" asked Kall as she got up, taking her claws out of his plating, "come with me, and your precious Fuchsia lives in happiness. Or will you leave and let me crush her spark."_

"_NO, I will see her again. But now." blueshot made himself get up, even with groaning joints, even with energon coating his body, the other alphabots keeping him up as Kall slinked away, "I will never come with you!"_

_And with that, a mine behind Kall was set off, and in a flash of light, she disappeared._

"I remember that now, watching and feeling all that. It wasn't the last time we ran into each other. It was after my memory wipe however, and I wasn't able to get out to warn him." Fuchsia shuddered, kneeling to the ground, "what have I done?"

"Fuchsia, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't control her actions, in the same way that she cannot control yours. You inspired Blueshot, and because of that, he hid all of the other alphabots and their families on Cybertron's moons. Hidden, waiting."

"REally?" Fuchsia's optics were glowing brighter now, more memories coming to the forefront of her mind as they came back to the forest scene. There was a bridge over the river of time now, and she could go across back and forth.

"Yes, young this is not the last thing I must show you. There is one more thing."

Nodding, Fuchsia followed the first predicon. There were paths now, made out of silver, gold, pink, blue, and ironically, onyx bricks. They came up to another cybertronian tree, but this one was different from the others. It was much, much larger than the others. And it had roots that were in and out of the soil, and around herm seemingly connected to all the others.

When touched, they were in a small room. There were several mechs and a single femme. Spiral Sapphire was holding a small bundle. And Optimus was by her side. His brother, Ultra Magnus (A brother given to him by Primus- as not to be lonely), and beside him was Prediking. They all looked happy.

"That budle is you." Onyx explained, "when you were sparked into this world, you were different from the other Primes. Being born of lineages of a true Prime, and the descendant of myself, it made you powerful. Not just in strength, but in resources. As a Princess, you have the call. A roar that can command all predicons, given to the royal lineage by Primus when they were created from my spark."

"You had the flame that your mother carried, as well as the flame inside your spark like your father. The ability to use Prime artifacts, and the wisdom of the Primes. All of the orriginal thriteen knew this. Your father knew the first time he saw our symbol."

"What symbol?" Fuchsia asked.

Onxy felt the side of her helm, where her audio slightly stuck out like her fathers. Where herfin-like antenna branched from her head. He traced two symbols, intertwined, "the intertwined symbol he carried, as well as mine."

Onyx knelt before her so that they could stand face to face, "It is time."

"Time for what?"

"I can separate you from your Dalek consciousness. However, she needs a body to enhabit, and you will always be connected. Solus has crafted a body for her, but it is hidden on the planet you reside on currently. I trust you will find it."

"Where is it hidden?" Fuchsia asked quickly, as the world was suddenly back to the forest scene.

Onyx himself was suddenly fading away, "It is hidden with the MAtrix of Leadership. But you cannot find it on your own. You will need help. I cannot stay much longer."

"What?" Fuchsia found herself chasing him, the water of the river he ran into coming up to her hips, "But how will I know who will help me?"

"You will know." Onyx laughed, "Goodbye, young Prime. I will see you again someday!"

Fuchsia was then alone. Getting out of the water, she shook. The MAtrix of Protection materialized in front of her. Its glow comforting.

"I know my decision. I know that Kall is evil, but maybe I can help her find the light. I will find her body." Fuchsia talked to the matrix, "you are connected to me through my spark as long as she resides within me. I ask you that we keep her safe, and out of the reach of others untill we find her body."

The glow rose and waned, as if it was answering her back. An awsner without speaking. And Fuchsia understood it as a yes. Then a vison of Daleks storming the base came to her mind. As well as MEgatron behind them.

"I understand, but we must prevail. I know that the Daleks will bring the inhibitor. Will you help me bare it, and save this world. Because, in this instance, Kall will destroy it."

Another wane and waxing of glows, another Fuchsia felt the power of the Matrix of Protection take over her. And in an instant she was back in the real world, looking through her own optics. Commotion from outside meant that there was no guard at her door. And the light of the rising sun gave her light.

Transforming, she blew fire at the bars. Nothing. Transforming back, she drew her blades. Her servos disappearing in favor of bright orange blades. These burnt through the bars like butter. The heat from the fire (Which turned them white), as well as the sharpness of her swords (as well as matrix energy), allowed this to happen.

Stepping out of the bars, she faced the door. Now was the time to fight.


	17. Chapter 16 - Rising to Falling

_***authors note: Hey, I would do more chapters at a time, but School just restarted and things are gonna be a bit tight in the time deparment. However, I will submit when I can!***_

Blueshot sat in front of Kall, the memory file now passed. She also sat down, staring at him.

"I can see why she loves you."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yes. you are brave and strong. Yet, you are also kindsparked, and gentle."

Blueshot raised an eyebrow ridge, "Are you being **nice to me?**"

"No." she stated curtly, "Just being observant."

Blueshot smiled, it must be Fuchsia. She must be messing with her memory files, and Kall is feeding off them. But that smile went away when alarms started going off, and Jolt ran down the hall.

Jumping to his feet, he ran into Stargazer, "Whats going on? Another Decepticon attack?"

"Hard to belive, but yes."

"Its only been one day! They never do that!"

"They do when accompanied by daleks!" Hammerthrower, who was alone for once, a large gun in her servos, "Wreckingball was on his way to the washracks when they attacked."

"Who goes to the washracks at the crack of dawn?" Stargazer teased.

"Him, he likes all the hot water to himself."

"Stop it, why are the Daleks attacking?" Blueshot interrupted.

"No idea, all we know is that they are."

In the outside of the base, Hammerthrower joined her brother with the large gun in hand. Lines of Daleks, with Decepticons behind them, were marching forwards. Guns blazeing, and eyestalks glowing bright. Blueshot hated that their eyestalks were blue, reminded him of the Autobots eye color, and hated that they matched. But with his rage, his optics could turn red, because they were marching with decepticons of all things.

He pulled out his blasters, willing them to full power. The blue helixes at the ends of them brighter than ever before. For it was the Daleks that hurt his beloved, and they would never hurt her again.

As the Daleks marched, Alphabots and autobots alike readied for the nearing battle. Ratchet and Hibiscus both at work within the medbay. When not getting soldiers healed and ready for the coming battle, they were rushing to get tables and medical berths ready. Hibiscus nearly running into the other with a wrench in hand.

The twins, Wreckingball and Hammerthrower stood beside each other, sparks in sync, behind the rushly created cannon. Both of them holding a side as they waited for the battle to insue. They looked upon Blueshot, waiting for the command. Wreckingball stole a look at his sister, his other half. For her, he would gladly die, and he knew she for him

Spiral Shire was reluctant to go outside with the battle starting. Her sparkmate was already there, telling her everything around him. But there was a part of her spark that was elsewhere. Almost as if she was being pulled to the brig. But only the prisoner would be there. A bot that had tried to hurt, or even kill her sparkmate. As she passed by, there was a commotion.

It was both from the sounding war cries, as well as the femme she was now face to face with. It was Kall, but it wasn't. It was Fuchsia, the femme that had come in. she looked different, more powerful. Her optics were narrowed, and her mouth was in a slight snarl. Fuchsia's snar lightened as she looked at Spiral.

Fuchsia placed a servo on Spirals shoulder (It was a little hard, as fuchsia was _almost_ her height, but short by two heads), and looked into her optics, "I have missed you."

"How do I know you?" wait, Spiral suddenly realized. What she had been looking for was right in front of her. This femme, the perfect combination of Optimus and herself, "Starsong?"

Fuchsia smiled, speaking as she was drawn into an embrace, "it is Fuchsia Prime, now."

Spiral Sapphire wrapped her wings about **her** child, "I have searched for you, my darling. Your father will be must tell me everything, and explain. There is so much I do not understand."

Spiral felt a tail wrap around hers, something that predacons that trusted each other often did. And she noticed that the red barb on the end of her tail never touched her, only the safe silver metal touched her own. And then the heat behind her daughter's eyes, she knew this was not the small, Starsong that she knew. This was a powerful femme.

Fuchsia separated from her dani, "Mother, Dani"

Spiral locked optics at the last word.

"It is time for me to fight. Right now, all you must know before our bond snaps back into place, is that everything will be alright. Yes, this is our darkest hour, but we must prevail. For the good of not just earth, but of Cybertron."

As Fuchsia walked into the battle, Spiral whispered to herself as she moved forwards, "the power of her mother, but the wisdom of her father. That is my beautiful sparkling, and I love her."

Optimus was surprised when he felt a strange emotion on his sparkmate's end of their sparkbond. Distracting him for a moment, getting him a slash on the torso from Megatron. Grasping his side as he got his bearings, he quickly slashed at megatron with his right sword.

"**What is it?"** he asked through their bond.

"**You won't belive it. Fuchsia is our daughter!"**

Optimus gasped through the bond, "**how is that possible?"**

"Don't ask, it just is." answered a voice beside him. Turning , he saw Fuchsia, her servos now swords. He could feel a sliver of a bond begining to form.

"Starsong?"

"Its Fuchsia now." Fuchsia blocked a blow, "Fuchsia **Prime."**

"Awe, a family reunion." Megatron taunted, "How perfect. Just ripe for the takeing."

Fuchsia pulled back, swinging around so that her tail could sink into Megatron's arm, a type of venom sinking into his energon lines, "I am afraid, you are wrong. For we are only just beginning."

Megatron felt his arm go numb, he riped her tail out of his arm, getting slashed in the leg by Optimus's swords. A burning sensation joining the piercing pain. It was just the beginning of the beating he got from the two, when Fuchsia suddenly stopped.

A large frequency emitter had been placed on the battlefield, the daleks surrounding it activating a high frequency. Fuchsia's optics flashes yellow, but the matrix pulsed strongly.

"Ha, you thought that it would still work on me. But with my memories truly intact, and my matrix working, you have no power over me." with a flap of her wings, Fuchsia ascended into the slowly warming air. A blast of fire came from her open maw, blasting the machine to bits. The Daleks scattering in its wake, at least, those not injured or already dead.

Transforming, Fuchsia landed by her father, transforming once more. This time, she transformed her servo, and the blade came out. Catching it in a quickly transformed servo, she thrust the blade into Megatron's mid-torso plating, just as Optimus plunged a blade into his right arm.

"You will not defeat me so quickly, for. The Fallen, has risen once more."

Both Primes looked up as a large silhouette appeared on the horizon. And everything seemed to blur. Stargazer found herself on the ground, bound with chains by Daleks. Others found themselves wounded by the increasingly powerful dalek weaponry, or even distracted by Megatron's cry. But Fuchsia was too slow when she saw MEgatron's left servo come up with a sword.

She screamed as MEgatron's blade ran its course through his chest. Optimus Prime had fallen.


	18. Chapter 17 - Down, to Find the Peices

Fuchsia's scream turned into a roar, a roar that echoed throughout the bse. Reaching even the back of the base, where the two medics paused in their work to listen. Fuchsia stabbed her tail into Megatron, releasing a venom that would knock him out for some time. As he slumped over, she knelt beside her father, who was holding onto his last breath.

A single servo touched the side of her face, "My daughter. I have searched for you. I am glad to have finally seen you before I join the allspark."

"No. Don't talk right now, father." she put her head to the sky, "HIBISCUS!"

"Fuchsia.." she turned back to Optimus, "I love you, and I am..proud to have you as my daughter. Be strong."

His servo fell away, and Fuchsia could hear the gears and mechanical workings that made up his body heave once more. And then sank into the ground, his optics going out, his body graying.

"No." she said with tears in her optics, "Wake up! DAD!"

Spiral 's head jerked when she felt her sparkmate giving out. She rushed to the two, her peds creating dust as she skid by their side, too late to hear his dying words. But in her spark, she could hear him telling her how much he loved her. Sweet whisperings, and then nothing. Only silence. Yes, she could feel her daughter, despair as deep, if not deeper than her own.

Pain, that was the word that came to mind as the battle raged around them. She made an effort to streach her wing to her daughter, who flicked it away with her own.

"Fuchsia?"

"No, this is not the end. The Matrix. I must get to the MAtrix of Leadership. It is hidden where a forged body lays in wait for the other inside my mind. Get there, and I can save them both." Fuchsia stood up, raising her voice as the battle seemed to hault., "Daleks, Autobots, Decepticons. Hear me."

All in the battle, including the recently coming medics, stopped as if frozen in time. The MAtrix energy emitting from Fuchsia caused her optics to shine brighter. "You may call this the end, now that Optimus Prime, my father, is dead."

She paused everyone hanging on her every word, "But you are wrong. We will prevail, we will continue the fight. We will revive my father, we will save cybertron in the end. Decepticons, I understand that you think that what you are doing is justace. I understand that you think that all you know is fighting. But that is wrong. You are more than we must work together."

Fuchsia felt her teams presence beside her, speaking with confidence, "And Daleks, you better get out of here. You are not welcome here."

Fuchsia reconised Dalek Mak come forwards, "And if we don't?"

"Then you will face all of us." Blueshot stood forwards, and felt something happen. A twinge on his back, and when he turned, he could see Fuchsia touching him. Her chestplates slightly open, the Matrix of Protection revealed. Her now silverey optics smiled. Raising his newly formed wings, he hard the Decepticon gasp, "a Sephiroth."

Fuchsia's chestplates closing, she crumpled to the ground, Daleks advancing. A whirlwind of images, and a single boy. A name, Samual Witwicky. She had to find him, he heald the key. As well as another. Jetfire. He was hidden away. But where? She didn't know. All she knew was that she had to survive just a bit longer.

Blueshot, using his new wings, fought off the Daleks. Alongside Spiral Saphire, and the others. It was no problem, all you had to do was step on them and they were finished. However, with their numbers, it was difficult. But he was pleasantly surprised when the decepticons joined in. with him, one of the legendary Sephiroth, and Fuchsia's speech, had realized their mistake.

It would be hard, but they would make it.

_***Time skip - When the battle was over and won***_

The daleks, in the end, retreated. Most of their number destroyed. Accept Dalek Mak, and a few of his compatriots. Megatron lay in the brig, waiting for interrogation, and hopefully, to be convinced of the error of his ways. Fuchsia sat next to Blueshot, who sat on her left side. Fuchsia turned to him, "Blueshot. We need to find some people to help us on our comeing quest."

"Who?"

"Samual Witwicky. The boy that first found my father and the first Autobots here. As well as once decepticon Jetfire. They both hold the keys. Find them.' Fuchsia barked, turning her head to stare outside the open hanger.

Blueshot sighed, placeing a single servo on her shoulder strut, "I will send them, but its alright to morn-"

"I will not morn." she snapped, standing tall, she looked down at Blueshot with determination in her optics, "I will not mourn one whom will return to life. Just as you did not mourn me."

"We did mourn you though." Blueshot turned away, "Before I saw Kall for the first time, we mourned your passing. We were sad for a very long time. I will help you heal-"

"No. I'm sorry Blueshot, but I...I can't." Fuchsia snapped her battle mask over her face as her voice cracked, turning away.

Blueshot stood tall, about to tackle her, when someone else did for him. It was Stargazer. The yellow femme clasping her arms around the other, "Please Fuchsia, don't be like that. He is your father, please, mourn before you fall to peices."

Fuchsia laughed an empty laugh, "I guess you would not understand. I will not mourn because I already have. I mourned on the Dalek ship. But now, hope fules me. However, we must be swift. Find the locations of the boy and Jetfire, and we will leave in the morning."

Spiral Sapphire had been walking bye, tears running down her face, when she heard her daughter say that, "Oh, no you will not!"

Spiral grabbed one of her wings in a tight grip, only causing a small amount of pain, "you still need to explain everything. Then, we are going together."

Fuchsia looked up at the end of the sentance, "You will come with us?"

"You said you could revive your father. I will do anything to bring him back."

Fuchsia smiled, "alright then. But we need-"

"Already taken care of."


	19. Chapter 18 - Of the Puzzle

Fuchsia felt exhausted, even after she awoke the next day. Although she was sure that her Dani understood everything said, she still wasn't sure how it would fare on the battlefield. But she was glad that all of the Autobots, and the leftover Decepticons were going to help battle against the fallen. And they had been given quarters on the opposite side of the hall from the Autobots.

Fuchsia had moved into her parents' room, to her dani's prompting, and had no nightmares. Well, acept for the one she was living in. The day before, her dani had taken over the Autobots, to the human governments distain. And the human boy, Witwicky would be ariving later in the morning, VIA Bumblebee. That is, after he was fully assured that the boy would be put through no harm during this.

Hammerthrower was up right now, and was watching the sunset through an open window when Fuchsia walked into the rec room. Fuchsia sat next to her on the Autobot sized couch.

"How you holding up?" Hammerthrower asked without looking.

"Alright. I am just anxious about tonight."

"No more mysterious messages from Onyx Prime." Hammerthrower asked. That was right, Fuchsia also informed everyone what happened.

"No. Nothing. Just a lot of empty from our cut short bond, and my dani's sadness."

"Well, at least Bumblebee is bringing Sam, then we can go get Jetfire. Blueshot said that he and Hibiscus found him in an old museum. Then I guess its just up to what happens next." Hibiscuss came closer to the femme Prime, putting an arm around her waist (She coulnd't reach her shoulder, as she came up to the collor of Fuchsia's chest), "Im sure it will all work out."

Fuchsia bowed her head, "Indeed. I just wish I could have prevented it."

Hammerthrower could feel Fuchsia's systems hitch under her digits, looking up, she could see tears running down her face. As long as she knew Fuchsia, it was rare when the femme would let her tears fall. She always seemed so strong, and so brave. It was times like this, when she was reminded that her leader was a bot too. Hammerthrower put her hands up, tugging on Fuchsia armor.

Fuchsia, startled by the invitation to kneel down, did so. She bent sdown so that she was the height of the green femme. Then she felt the femme wrap her amrs about her. Fuchsia accepted the embrace, wrapping her wings about them, unable to stop the tears going down her face.

"Just think, Fuchsia, you will be reunited with your father soon."

"That is not why I cry. I cry because the same is not said for you, your brother, or the others of our team will not be reunited with your families.."

"So simple." Hammerthrower whispered to herself, "Well, I know that my father and mother is out there somewhere. But right now, they arn't my only family. "

Fuchsia backed up a little, to look into her optics. The face she made, it caused the other femme to chuckle, "Oh, Fuchsia. You, Blueshot, you all are a part of my family. Don't you remember when you, Blueshot, and Stargazer found me and my twin stranded on that moon. You took us in, and brought us to full strength."

"I wasn't even Fuchsia then."

"No, you were Starsong. But still just as strong as you are now."

The two sat down, then stayed like that for a while. Just resting in each other's arms like sisters. Hammerthrower could feel Fuchsia purring, and she could feel her whole form relax. Smiling, she snuggled closer to the magenta armor, and felt the warmth of Fuchsia's wings surrounding her. Another warmth appeared next to her, her brother sat next to them.

Blueshot appeared on Fuchsia's other side. Stargazer behind them, resting her servos on Fuchsia and Blueshot's shoulders. All of them summoned by a single from Hammerthrower. But all of them were happy. Basking in the warmth of the others.

Spiral Sapphire woke up, and walked out to this. She could feel her daughter's contentment. But it had been her sadness that had woken her a few minutes ago. The swift change had worried her at first, but now she could see that it was the combined force of her daughter's team that brought that joy. To surprise them, she snuck up to them as she opened her wings.

All of the bots before her stiffened when they felt the blue wings wrap around them. Looking up, they all made Spiral laugh with their silly grins. Those grins were whipped off, and they separated when Bumblebee rolled up.

3 beings stepped out of the transformed Bumblebee. One of them was a female. Tanned skin, dark hair, and light eyes. The other two were both males. One with black hair, and was wearing a tee shirt about computers. And the other. It was Sam. Fuchsia could feel her matrix pulse in his presence.

He was mumbling, but he spoke when he looked up, "So, Optimus is dead?"

"Indeed human. But I was told that you could help us." Fuchsia stated as bumblebee transformed behind them, "thank you Bumblebee for bringing the boy."

Bumblebee nodded, but stayed at his position. Not trusting the magenta femme as far as he could throw her.

"So, why did you bring me here? All I wanted was a normal life, and then I was attacked, then Bee brought me here-"

Fuchsia ducked, bringing her face closer to him, "You were attacked?"

"Yeah, there was this girl- themn she turned into a machine-"

"A pretender. Must have been MEatron's plan from the beginning. Well, that plan has already failed. The Decepticons are on our side, and Megatron is waiting in the brig." Fuchsia looked back at the boy, "I need you, boy."

The boy's eyes flashed blue for a moment, and his hand started shaking as if writing symbols, "indeed, you do need me."

Fuchsia stood tall, "Somebody, get that boy a pen and paper!"

STargazer pulled into her subspace, pulling out those things much to the surprise of Wreckingball. However, this small detail was ignored, and the boy immediately started writing on it. Fuchsia watched in curiosity, as he wrote down the cybertronian glyphs. PArt of it was in common cybertronian, but the rest was in the Language of the Primes. Something that translated in Fuchsia's mind as quickly as they were written down.

"This tells us of where the Primes hid the Matrix of Leadership." Fuchsia gasped.

"So, thats why we need Jetfire. He can teleport us there." Blueshot commented behind her.

Fuchsia nodded, "but it will take us the same amount of time to get to Jetfire. Blueshot, you and the other Alphabots will transport Optimus;s body to the location I am sending through the coms. The Seekers will accompany my mother and I in the transport of the humans and ourselves to Jetfire's location."

The alphabots saluted, getting to their jobs. Fuchsia reached out, grabbing Blueshot's shoulder, "Oh, and take the Autobots with you. You'll need the help."

And with that, she transformed into her beastmode. The other two humans quivering in fear. Fuchsia looked down at Sam, kneeling down, wings bent for a climbing ladder, "Get on."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, as he touched the sensitive wing.

"I'm sure. Just grab onto one of the spikes running down my neck, and you will be fine." She said as he clambered up, nestling at the base of her neck, "I won't let you fall."

_***One long flight later***_

Fuchsia landed with a jolt, Sam clutching at her spines with an iron grip. Starscream landed on her right side, and his brethren in a half circle around them. Bumblebee, who was been carried by Spiral Sapphire, landed in front of her. And her mother beside her as well. Fuchsia transformed, catching Sam in her servos, before placing him on the ground with the other humans (Who had been carried by the seeker trine).

"This is it?" Sam asked, "I thought it would be-more."

"This is it. It has to be."

"This is where the guy said he was. And I am sure this was the right decision." Spiral reassured Fuchsia, "I would have made it in your place. Now, lets enter and wake him up."

They all advanced, and Fuchsia's optics locked onto the Blackbird in the back corner. Stopping herself from running over. Ignoring the Decepticon symbol, she placed her servos on his nose cone as soon as she reached him. A single pusle of energy from her matrix, and he was transforming upon her.

He attacked in his confused frenzy, but she held her own, "Jetfire, it is alright."

"Who are you?" he demanded, red optics locking on her blue ones.

"My name is Fuchsia Prime, and I am the one who summoned you, Jetfire."

"A living Prime?" he marveled, standing down. His plating retracted from the wolf-pelt like rattling, just standing and staring, "How is this possible?"

"My father, Optimus Prime, is the one who sired me. As well as my mother-"

"Spiral Sapphire, it is good to see you, your highness." Jetfire rambled when he saw the predacon towering behind them, "I haven't seen you since your father summoned me so very long ago. You were just a sparkling then."

"Jetfire, focus. We need you to get to this location." Fuchsia held out the paper Sam had written on.

"I see. Why didn't you get there yourself. Your father-"

"Is the reason why I need you. Without the MAtrix of Leadership, my father will never stand again. He is dead, Jetfire. But it is not too late, with this matrix, we can bring him back."

"I see. Well, then." Jetfire slowed talking, "I will do as you request. "

And then they found themselves in the middle of the desert in a flash of light.


	20. Chapter 19 - To Rise Again

The humans lay resting in a small house found in the middle of the desert. Most of them were already inside, the lights were on in the living room part, and were playing a late night game of cards. All accept Sam, who sat on Jetfire's shoulder plating. The seeker trine lay in the background, behind the house where the lights were not so bright. Their optics were closed in sleep.

Fuchsia was high in the sky with her mother. The two bonding their shared experiences, and Fuchsia explaining what had happened to her. They were high enough for them to see the spontaneous flickers of fire from their mouths in dragon form, but far enough away to not hear their voices.

Jetfire looked down at the boy, "there is a question haunting you, human."

Sam looked up at the massive titan, "You said that Fuchsia could go on her own. So, if she could, why would she take us with her?"

"Truly, a good question. Perhaps she knows the part in which you play. Primes have a habit of knowing too much sometimes." Jetfire sighed, "or Perhaps, she also does not wish to fight the Fallen on her own."

"What do you mean?"

"The Fallen, once known as Megatronus, is her uncle. Through Optimus Prime, brother to the other Primes. Cast out of the Primes fold, abandoned to time itself. Only to come out to fight a war that has been fought amongst the Primes for eons."

Sam was shocked, "Really? Can you tell me about it?"

"Of course. It all began in the beginning of your planet. The Primes often searched for other ways of harvesting energon from other worlds. Discovering that they could take the planetary suns, turning them into energon using a Star Harvester." Jetfire explained, his red optics looking out into the distant sands, "But the Primes had a code, they knew not to take suns from planets that had life. TO allow that life to grow, and to evolve."

"Hover, the Fallen did not agree with this. He built a Star Harvester on your planet, many thousands of years ago. His brothers were outrages when they found out, and came to stop him. However, they could not. Their brother was too powerful for them. So they stole the MAtrix of Leadership. The Activator, and relic of unimaginable power. And they buried it in a grave of their own bodies. Waiting for a Prime to defeat the fallen."

Fuchsia, who had landed earlier in the story, walked up, "for only a Prime can defeat the fallen. And without myself, or my father, we would be doomed."

"But he is dead." Jetfire stated bluntly, "You are our only hope for survival."

"He will not be dead for long. Tomorrow, we head for Giza. Where the Matrix of Leadership awaits."

_***Realm of Primes***_

"Do you really think she can do it?" Onyx asked Prima, he was nervous. Prima could see it in his optics. After the dream state, the Prime had felt closer to the femme, and Prima understood that. But this, this was a little ridiculous.

"Onyx, calm down. She will be fine." Prima reassured.

Solus popped her head into the room the two were talking, "If you want, I can forge a weapon for her."

"No. that will not be necessary. We have already provided her with enough weapons to defeat our fallen brother."

Onyx bowed his head, "Of course. But I am still worried. Because there is always a chance, she could die."

_***Desert - the next morning***_

Jetfire thought he was the first to wake, the joints in his shoulders and wings were strained. He had been in vehicle mode for so long, he once again had to get used to his robot mode. He turned to see Fuchsia Prime in her dragon alt. Mode. At first, he thought she was deep in recharge, but then those cerulean optics opened. Her head turned to face him.

"Shh." she whispered.

He cocked his head, shrugging his shoulders in a question of why. Only understanding once she moved her wing. The human, Sam, was nestled right next to her body. He shivered for a moment, but stopped once she placed her wing back down over him. Leaving only his head uncovered. Jetfire chuckled, she was the largest softy ever. He hoped she was ready for what was ahead.

Yet, he felt that she was.

When the boy finally woke up, Fuchsia transformed. When she looked upon the horizon, she could see the silhouette on the horizon. He was so tall that this was possible, even if the mech was many miles away. She could also see the pyramids behind him. Then, she could feel the MAtrix of LEadership. Pulses of energy running through her, pointing her in the direction.

"The MAtrix is that way." she said, pointing in the direction the pulses came from, "and I just told the Alphabots to ready Optimus for transport. They will be here when the battle truly begins."

"We'll get it, Fuchsia. Don't worry." Sam reassured before he was pulled aside by Mikaela.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked.

"Yeah! This is just plain nuts!" Leo called in the background.

"I have to. For Optimus. Look how sad Spiral is. We have to."

"I just don't want something to happen to you."

"I will be fine." Sam put his hands on her shoulders, "I promise."

"We need to go." Spiral commanded. She turned to her daughter, "Be careful."

"I promise."

Spiral pulled her into an embrace, "I love you, my daughter."

Fuchsia nodded, before turning to the silhouette. She bowed her head slightly, then, suddenly, she spread her wings, and took to the skies. She glanced back on her way there, and she watched as the humans and her fellow cybertronians approached the tomb of the Primes. She could hear the plane above her, as well as Blueshot's voice echoing through her audios. And then, the battle began. As Decepticons that she did not know, who were loyal to the fallen, Attacked.

When her father was on the ground, she landed. Spinning, she hit one of the Decepticon lackeys. Transforming her servos to swords for better fighting. She felt her wings collide with cybertronian metal, and her tail become covered in energon. The smell of fire burning, and the sounds of the alphabots fighting around her.

_***REalm of Primes***_

Sam stumbled forwards, clutching at his chest, "am I dead?"

Several figures came before him, one of them coming forwards, "Yes, boy."

"Who are you?"

"I am Prima. One of the Thirteen Primes. And you are Sam Witwicky." Priam knelt down, "It is nice to finally see you. You are giving your life for our brother, and niece."

Sam nodded, turning to each of the figures, "But I don't think that I will be able to. The MAtrix, it turned to dust."

The other figures gave each other glances, before bursting out into laughter. Prima turned to them, "Stop that at once!"

Prima turned back to sam, "you are indeed correct. But when you return, you will never be the same."

"What?"

"Because you are a Prime. Now, the matrix will allow you to return it to its rightful bearer."

Sam felt himself dissolve from this world, but felt his body warm and returning to the real world.

"Good luck, Sam Witwicky."

_***REal world***_

Picking up the MAtrix of Leadership, Sam rushed in the direction of Optimus's body. He felt the matrix pulse in his hands, and he could see a couple alphabots break away from the battle. It was the twins, the red markings around their eyes bright in the sun as they got closer. They ran beside him, and he plunged the Matrix into Optimus's chest plating.

Cerulean optics online, and Optimus grumbled, "You came for me, boy?"

"Yeah." Sam blinked as he was scooped into Optimus's servos, "But they need your help."

Jetfire seemed to appear next to them, "Another living Prime."

"Indeed."

"Take my armor, and defeat the fallen-"

"No need." Wreckingball stopped Jetfire's servo from piercing his chestpolateing, "Watch."

Fuchsia stood face to face with the Fallen for the first time. He stood there, observing her, "what is a youngling like yourself doing here."

"To end you. You were once a good bot. A Prime that many admired. But hnow all you are are a coward, and a murder. I won't let you hurt this planet. Not anymore." Fuchsia's servos let off a steam, "Even if it means I have to kill you."

"You can not kill me." the Fallen laughed, "for only a Prime can defeat me."

"Then." Fuchsia advanced, her wings outstretched, her tail ready, "Its a good thing I am one."

The Fallen let our a scream of rage, advancing quickly. But Fuchsia remaned slow, steady ,and calm. A mask covered the bottom half of her face, a battle mask. It hid the small frown coming over her lips, but her optics remained cold and distant. Fuchai raised her weapon, and the fallen struck at her with his own.

Sidestepping the large staff, she struck with her heated sword. A large gash appearing on his forearm. She didn't catch his left servo however, which ripped through her right wing. She called out in pain, but punched him with her left servo, counter attacking with her transformed right blade. He swung around, using his staff to curve his body just right, trying to attack her back. Fuchsia transformed, teeth sinking into the servo reaching out for her.

That was when she transformed once more, flapping her wings, trying to get into the air with no avail. She was grounded.

"**Why do you fight for a world not your own?"** Kall whispered in the back of her mind.

"Because it is the right thing to do." Fuchsia then saw her opening. Taking her right servo, she transformed it. Plunging it directly into the Fallen's chest.

"Goodbye. Uncle Megatronus." twisting the blade, the Fallen was now dead. His optics held no light, and his body grayed. The Decepticons he had swayed dissipated, they had never been real. But the wounds on Autobots, Alphabots, and Decepticons alike were. The Fallen was dead, and the world was safe once more.


End file.
